


Binding Contract

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: Binding Contract [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Everything, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Come as Lube, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a poor student, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Open Ending, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Punishment/Reward, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, boys crying, failed silencing charms, interesting ways to study, sex weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: Eighth year, after the war, Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts to complete their education.  Harry is fumbling through his life with no direction, no mission.  He needs a firm hand to guide him and help him find what he needs.Draco sees an opportunity and grabs it- thinking this contract with Potter will insure Draco's future career.He wasn't prepared for what happened between them.





	1. Harry Potter and the Open Door

Harry stomped down the corridor as he left the classroom. Fuck Malfoy! Always getting him into trouble in class. He sped up, ignoring the calls of Hermione and Ron, and ran his hands through his already messy hair. He’d just made an ass of himself, distracted again, and there was no excuse except for the fact he was just stupidly staring at Malfoy’s fingers as he mixed his potion perfectly.

The year was nearly concluded, and Harry was ready to leave Hogwarts for good. Like most of his friends, he had returned for a makeup eighth year, and an opportunity to take the NEWTS. It was a nice change a pace from running for his life from Death Eaters and being killed and whatnot. 

The only problem was that Draco Malfoy had returned with them. He was sanctioned by the Ministry to complete his courses while on probation, and was the only Slytherin from their year to return. There was a large black mark on the House of Slytherin, and the younger students were having a hard time fitting in. They distanced themselves from the former Slytherin Prince, and the result was a lone Malfoy, sitting by himself in the library, in the Great Hall for meals, and in all the classes they shared. 

Which was every class. Of course.

Harry and Malfoy had made a tentative truce before the start of term, in the hallway of the Ministry, after Malfoy had faced the Wizengamot, when Harry returned his wand. The young man had looked haggard and older than Harry had expected, but stood with his head high, stubborn pride keeping him from yielding to the whispers around him. Harry kind of begrudgingly admired that about him.

Harry admired a lot of things about him, really. Like his hair. 

His hair was always shining; sometimes pulled back with a black leather cord, sometimes long at his shoulders, and sometimes twisted around a finger as he wrote intently or was staring off into space. Harry would watch the way Malfoy would wind the silver-gold strands around a long, tapered finger, tug slightly, and let the hair unfurl again. Over and over he watched him. 

Harry admired Malfoy’s eyes. He used to think they were a flat gray, but ever since he truly got a close look at them, that dreadful day in the Malfoy Manor, he saw every color in the spectrum of silver and blue. The light would hit them in the morning, making them sparkle-

Harry shook his head in the gloom of the passage to the 8th year common room. He needed to get it together and go back to his room and change before dinner. 

The common room was filled with the sounds of laughter and the murmur of voices. Harry ignored everyone and slipped into his room. 

It was some sort of Cosmic joke that Harry got matched to room with his old nemesis. He was sure McGonagall had a hand in it; there was an unmistakable tiny smug smile in the corner of her mouth when she announced the room assignments. Ron had offered to try and reason with the headmistress (which was a laugh- Ron was terrified of her), but Hermione held him back, saying that there was no one else who would treat Malfoy as fairly as Harry. Harry knew she was right- he had no interest in fighting with Malfoy. It seemed like a million years ago that Harry actually cared about their rivalry. That was a thing for children, and childhood had been a luxury they all took for granted until it was ripped from them. 

Draco Malfoy was already in the shared dormitory, lying on his bed, curtains open, facing the wall when Harry walked in. He had a blanket pulled over him and appeared to be taking a nap. Harry sighed and found a clean towel and headed to the shower. He’d have a nice wank, shake off the afternoon’s stress and humiliation, and go down to eat.

Harry stepped into the steaming shower, letting the hot water pound against his back to loosen his muscles. He reached over for his-

Fuck. He’d had purchased a new bottle of shampoo when they were last in Hogsmeade, and he had yet to bring it to the shower. It was still under his bed in the paper sack he’d brought it home in. 

Cursing, Harry stepped out of the shower, dripping all over the bathroom floor, and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He hoped not to wake Malfoy as he tiptoed to his bed, so he opened the door slowly, freezing when he saw Malfoy through the crack. 

Malfoy was now lying on his back, naked from the waist down, eyes closed, back bowed, hand on his erect cock, wanking furiously.

Harry should have shut the door.

He should have pretended he saw nothing, gotten back in the shower, foregoing his hair washing, and given time for Malfoy to finish in peace.

He should have minded his own business.

But somehow, he found himself staring, eyes traveling the length of Malfoy’s body as he worked himself over, from the tip of his curling toes to the look of pleasure-pain on his face and mussed up hair. Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as sandpaper. A pang of something twisted in his gut, and heat spread from his cheeks down his neck, into his lower abdomen, where it tightened, filling his cock rapidly. 

Harry knew he should immediately shut the door- it was all sorts of wrong to be turned on by the spectacle of seeing his former nemesis and current annoyance and roommate bring himself off right out in the open like that! But Harry didn’t move- except to push his own erection down with the heel of his palm. The pressure felt so good, he couldn’t stop.

Malfoy was starting to make little gasps, and Harry could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had the strange urge to squeeze his cock, so he did, massaging it a little, moving the towel aside to touch the heated flesh. Malfoy’s eyes were screwed tight as he fucked his fist, his other hand pulling at his bollocks, rolling them around. Harry found himself copying the motion, his strokes syncing with Malfoy’s, precome forming and helping slick the way. He was biting his lip in effort to keep quiet, as Malfoy’s moans and whimpers got louder. His body glistened with sweat, and he pulled his left knee up, exposing his pink puckered hole. Harry watched with fascination as Malfoy took his left hand around his leg to press his opening, rubbing in small circles. At the fourth circling press, Malfoy pushed until his digit disappeared into his hole, twisting back and forth to go deeper. Harry held his breath, his hand speeding up. He’d never seen anyone do that before, but for some reason it looked like it felt really good. He watched closely as Malfoy worked his finger in and out, his wanking hand slowing down so he could pull at his rim and work a second finger in. The fingers plunged in slowly and smoothly, as with a practiced hand. Malfoy was slowly drawing up his other leg, his knees opening wider. Harry had to hold the base of his cock almost painfully as he watched a long, pink, enchanted dildo rise from the bed, Malfoy removing his fingers from his arse, flipping to his stomach, pushing his bare arse into the air, legs spread as far as they would go….

The pink dildo pushed in on its own, fucking into Draco’s hole, hard and slow. Draco moaned into his pillow and held his cheeks open with both hands, bracing himself as he mumbled a charm that made the dildo speed up, going deeper and harder under Harry’s watchful eye. 

Malfoy was shouting into his pillow, almost laughing with relief and pleasure. Harry started fucking his fist again, licking his palm and dropping the towel completely. It was seconds later when he saw Malfoy come, the dildo driving deep in one final thrust, Malfoy’s now untouched cock exploding with come all over the sheets below. Harry felt his orgasm blast through him, onto the door frame, his knees nearly giving out as he watched stripes of Malfoy’s come spurt on forever, an impressive load. 

Malfoy collapsed into the wetness, seeming not to care about the mess. He was panting and humming happily, eyes still shut.

Harry quietly closed the door, wiped the come up with his towel and went back to the sink. The mirror was spelled to not fog up, so he had to look himself in the eye. 

He was flushed, his eyes blown wide, his lips bitten and red. He’d never been so turned on in his life. 

He numbly climbed in the shower and turned the water on cold.

*******

Harry did his best to forget about what he had seen. Malfoy’s usual silence helped the matter, along with his ability to vanish whenever Harry came back to the room. They rarely spoke, and Harry spent so much time with his friends that he told himself it was just a one time thing, a secret he had to keep, if not for Malfoy, but for himself- he didn’t fancy being caught out as a peeping tom. Besides, how could he explain to Ron and Hermione why he’d stayed until Malfoy finished without coming off as really very gay?

Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was rare, but there were a few gay couples at Hogwarts, including Dean and Seamus, but Harry had never…

But if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, it was something he had thought about before. When he was with Ginny, it was nice kissing her and everything, but in the end they broke it off and decided friendship was more their speed. She was attractive, but Harry so rarely thought about her when he would pleasure himself in the safety of the shower cubicle. He didn’t really think about much at all, really. He’d spent most of his younger years being terrified and constantly fighting to think much about who he’d like to shag. 

But if he really really wanted to own up and be honest, there may have been a few times in the Quidditch locker rooms where he’d snuck a peek at some of the other blokes naked. Just to see what they looked like, he told himself at the time, just to see how he measured up. But nothing ever really came of that.

However, after the incident with Malfoy, there seemed to be a floodgate that opened. It resulted in Harry spending every possible spare moment of the day that week locked away in the en suite, in the bathtub sometimes, in the shower others, masturbating enthusiastically to memories of the locker rooms, fantasies born of close encounters and accidental glances of male anatomy. Harry fantasized about nearly every Quidditch player from every year, none of the years after him of course, but the olders like Oliver Wood. He’d imagine pushing them down on a bench, or against a wall, and fucking deep into them, all while wanking himself silly in the hot water. 

It was during one of these intense sessions that Harry tried to finger himself. There had to be something to it, the way Malfoy had done it so enthusiastically, he had to give it a try. He had a finger buried in his ass when he came the hardest he ever had in his life, splattering the wall of the shower and nearly falling to the tile. 

Then his finger turned into two fingers. Then three. Four was really difficult, and he wanted something longer to really get deep. He transfigured his hairbrush into a long, purple dildo, much like the one he saw Malfoy use, and lay on the bathmat and pulled his knees to his chest. He had already stretched himself on two fingers, and began to work the lubricated tip of the dildo into his hole. 

The stretch was so much more intense. He pushed in and out, going deeper a little at a time, speeding up, until he brushed a spot inside his arse that caused him to shout out involuntarily- he’d found a magic button and he worked it as hard as he could, eyes closed, legs now propped on the tub and sink, spread desperately wide, facing the closed door, knowing that Malfoy could walk in on him at anytime.

He came like a rocket at that thought.

When he came down, he felt a little disgusted with himself for thinking of Malfoy like that. He’d tried so hard to compartmentalize the whole incident and keep Malfoy out of his fantasies.

But once that seal was broken, it was all he could think about. 

Every time he’d picture a strong, buff, quidditch player holding him down and fucking him, he would slowly morph into Malfoy- that quirk of a smile, those brooding gray eyes, all that pale pale skin sliding against his.

It was getting where Harry was avoiding Malfoy as much as possible. Coming to bed late after Draco had fallen asleep, pretending to sleep late and hiding behind his bed curtains until Malfoy left for breakfast, and rushing to keep from being late to class.

Hermione noticed, of course.

“You’ve nearly run out of Professor Slughorn’s good graces, and you’re his favorite!” she’d admonished, pointing a finger in his face. “You keep up like this, and you won’t pass your NEWTS!.” Her voice had dropped as she stepped closer. “Are you okay? Is Malfoy bothering you?”

Harry had blushed, and mumbled some sort of reply, grateful when Slughorn started the lesson. Hermione was far from done. 

At least Ron didn’t seem to care that he was taking some time to himself.

“Don’t pay her any mind, Harry. You deserve to have a bit of time off, after all. It’s not like you need to be here anyway.”

And that was true- the Aurors wanted to hire them on directly after the war, but Headmistress Mcgonagall had recommended they complete their studies first. Harry was grateful, but Ron was sore. He wanted to be in the action right away, but as the months passed, he seemed to be in less of a hurry and even talking about joining George at the shop instead of working for the DMLE. Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted to do anymore.

Well, he was positive there had to be cock involved, whatever it was.

The problem with Malfoy was getting worse. Harry started to notice even more details about him now. 

How he looked right out of bed in the morning, when Harry would peek through his curtains, the smell of his expensive hair potions lingering in the bathroom after he showered, and sometimes, if he was very lucky, Harry would smell the scent of Draco’s arousal in the air when he’d come in late. Knowing Draco’d just gotten off was like a rush of adrenaline directly to the bloodstream, and Harry would have to have a quick wank behind his bed curtains with several silencing charms in place. 

His life revolved completely around Draco Malfoy again, but it was so so different, and so so much more frustrating than hating him.

And Draco completely ignored him. 

Harry was fine with that. For now.


	2. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooopsy, I forgot to put notes on the first chapter.
> 
> And a summary :P
> 
> Anyway, this hasn't been beta'd nor brit-picked. All mistakes are my own and I am to blame for all the gratuitous smut in this chapter.

“Merlin’s lacey knickers!” Draco whispered to himself, twisting in bed and putting a pillow over his head. 

Potter was at it again. Draco swore he never thought it possible for someone to wank so much. Potter wasn’t fooling anyone- he took way too many showers, spent way too much time in there, and stupidly forgot silencing charms more than he remembered them.

It was making Draco crazy. It wasn’t as if he could complain to anyone, or even gossip about it with anyone- his probation was strict, and it included no contact with former Death Eaters _and_ their children. 

His current predicament was being woken at nearly midnight by groans from the closed ensuite door. The water was running, but didn’t mask the slick sound of Potter wanking himself raw. He was really into it, moaning and panting. 

Draco wondered for what seemed like the millionth time what poor witch Potter was beating it to this time. 

He’d not seen Potter with Ginevra Weasley all that much recently, in fact the Golden Boy seemed to be ignoring everyone in favor of his right hand. It was really very annoying. Draco had been silencing around his bed not to hear anything in the night, but the charms sometimes wore off before morning.

He truly didn’t want to get up and get his wand, put up spells and all that- he was sleepy! In fact, it shouldn’t have to be him that had to do spells at all! It was Potter’s obsession with his dick that was the problem- _he_ should have to be the one to do it.

Draco flailed in bed, flipping to stand up. He grabbed his wand and stomped over to the bathroom door, ready to blast it down with a _difindo_ when he heard Potter gasp. He murmured a word, not quite loud enough for Draco to make it out, so he stepped closer furrowing his brow and putting his ear to the door.

“Mmmm, yeah, right there,” Potter was moaning low, “you like that, don’t you? You like my tight little hole. It’s all tight just for you.”

Draco flared heat from head to toe. Potter was a poof? When the bloody hell had that happened? He wondered if that was what all the fuss was about- Potter had figured out he liked it up the bum and couldn’t keep his fingers out of there. Draco could relate, after all; when Durmstrang was visiting for the TriWizard Tournament, he ended up snogging a bloke in a broom closet during the ball, who didn’t even speak English. He’d ended up letting the boy suck him off and finger his ass, and after that, he knew he needed blokes to get him off. 

Pansy was annoyed, of course, but she was helpful in being the lookout when he was occasionally getting off with Terry Boot or Blaise Zambini in an empty classroom. Late nights in the Slytherin dorm they experimented and he learned he liked it both ways but preferred to top.

And here was Potter, secretly a needy little bottom, gagging for a cock, fucking himself every night-

“Oh, yeah, mmm...ungh, fuck, yesssss...fuck my tight ass with your big cock, Malfoy, fuck me hard.”

Draco sprang back from the door in shock. Potter was fantasizing about him? That couldn’t be right, Potter hated him.

“Oh, Draco, fuck me, make me come, just like that.”

Draco’s already interested cock was at full mast instantly, while he desperately tried to see through the wall to see what ‘just like that’ was.

“Draco, baby, yes, fuck!” Potter was gritting through his teeth, he had to be close.

Draco had enough. He raised his wand and Vanished the door completely.

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice, was spread-eagle, knees bent, on his back on the mat directly in front of Draco, his gloriously puffy and worn hole winking at him as a giant purple dildo worked its way in and out of Potter’s arse. Draco’s mouth dropped open as their eyes met, and he watched the agony of a massive orgasm cross Potter’s face, his untouched cock that bobbed over his stomach swelled and burst, come shooting up Potter’s chest as far as his chin, his fingers holding his arse cheeks apart twitching and crawling closer to where the dildo was buried in him deep. 

“Fuck,” Potter whispered, green eyes wide and both frightened and aroused.

Draco smirked, finally having the upper hand in the situation.

“Well, well, well, Potter,” he drawled, leaning casually against the door frame. “What do we have here? Looks like the Savior of the Wizarding World likes it up the arse. Very interesting.”

Harry scrambled up, wincing as he pulled the dildo out, tossing it into the sink. He was blushed head to toe, a lovely pink, and Draco watched in awe as Harry bent over to grab his pyjama pants off the floor. Draco caught another glmipse of that perfect, puffy hole and he had to grab his cock to hold it still. Harry kept his back turned, thankfully.

“Shut it, Malfoy,” he mumbled.

Draco grinned. “Oh, ‘Malfoy’, is it? What happened to ‘Draco, baby’?”

Harry whirled around and glared at him, retort on his lips, but froze. His eyes wandered down Dracos’ body to where he was gripping his impressive erection through his tight black pants. Harry licked his lips and looked back up at Draco through his eyelashes.

Draco moaned involuntarily. It wasn’t fair, Potter couldn’t gain the upper hand that easily! Draco thought quickly.

He massaged himself through his pants, smirking as Potter’s eyebrows went up. 

“You like that, Potter?” He crooned. Potter’s eyes were back on his. Draco motioned to the floor in front of him. “Kneel,” he commanded, looking down his nose.

Surprisingly enough, Potter scrambled over and got on his knees in front of Draco, eagerly looking up, waiting to be told what to do next. Draco felt a heady rush of power pulse through him and he had to steady himself for a moment. 

Potter looked so delectable, hair a mess as usual, his unspecticled eyes nearly eclipsed by his pupils, his broad shoulders sporting muscle, gleaming with condensation and sweat. 

Draco took the opportunity to run a hand through that famous thick hair, grabbing a handful and yanking Potter’s head back. Potter moaned and obliged, his eyes falling shut. Draco pulled Potter forward until he was millimeters from Draco’s clothed dick, feeling Harry’s breathing speed up and heat the underside of his cock.

“Take it out,” Draco said in a low, husky voice. 

Potter reached up with shaking hands and pulled at the band of Draco’s black pants and slid them down his legs, his erection bobbing out and brushing his cheek. Draco was nearly panting himself.

“Hold still,” Draco demanded, as if Potter could move with the way Draco had him tightly by the hair.

Slowly, committing every detail to memory, Draco teased his weeping cockhead over Harry’s bottom lip. Potter chased it with his tongue, lapping off the precome Draco had left behind.

“Gods, you should see yourself, Potter, you look so fucking pretty,” Draco whispered, his voice barely audible over the shower running. He glanced up and flicked his wand, turning off the water. The silence was almost deafening. He was looking up when Harry swiped the tip of his cock with his tongue. He yanked Potter’s hair back and tutted him. “No, no, don’t be a bad boy, Potter, we wouldn’t want that,” Draco bent down close to Potter’s come-slick lips. He could see how aroused the whole setup was making him. He decided to push his luck. “You have to wait for me to tell you what I want.”

Potter nodded as best as he could from that angle.

“Good.” Draco nuzzled Potter’s nose with his own, not touching lips, but noting the way Harry’s strained slightly toward them. “I like it when you’re good, _Harry_ ,” Draco murmured against his cheek. Harry shuddered and Draco stood to his full height again. Potter’s eyes were wide and desperate.

“Open,” Draco said sharply. He was pleased that Harry dropped his mouth open instantly. “Ah, such a good boy, Harry, so good for me. You ever have a man’s cock in your mouth?” 

Harry kept his mouth stretched open and shook his head no.

Draco smiled smugly. “Am I to understand that the Chosen One has never fully engaged in sexual relations with a man at all?” 

Harry blushed but nodded anyway.

Draco dropped his character for a second, hand relaxing its grip on Harry’s hair, brows knitted in concern. “Potter, you seriously haven’t had anyone, have you?”

Harry blinked and looked away, shaking his head no.

Draco couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across his face. “Excellent,” he said crisply, going back to his imperious voice. Harry’s eyes snapped back to his. His jaw was wobbling with the effort of staying open wide. Draco took pity.

He rubbed his cock on Harry’s lips again, painting them like lipstick, then laid his cock on Potter’s tongue. “You may lick me now,” he said, yanking on Harry’s hair again to remind him who was in control.

Harry eagerly licked and sucked at the crown of Draco’s cock. It felt incredible and he moaned, his hips moving forward, pushing his cock in a little. Harry moaned around it, and Draco pulled Harry’s head forward, pushing his cock further into the tight, wet heat.

“Fuck, Potter,” he moaned as Harry slurped and sucked like a novice, never holding back and not gagging once. Draco pulled his head until he felt his cock bump the back of Harry’s throat. Harry didn’t gag, but moaned and sucked harder. Soon Draco was fucking his face in earnest, legs shaking, babbling, dropping his wand in favor of caressing Harry’s face, touching his puffy lips gently where they stretched obscenely around his cock, wiping away the tears leaking from the corners of Harry’s eyes. Harry moaned and kept his hands by his side in perfect submission, struggling to keep his eyes open. Draco saw a large wet spot of precome forming on the front of Harry’s pyjamas, but Harry didn’t touch himself.

“So good, Harry, so very good,” Draco murmured over the wet sounds of Harry’s mouth as he fucked it. “Your perfect mouth, your perfect lips, oh Merlin, your mouth is going to make me come, you want me to come?” Harry moaned in what sounded like agreement. “You swallow every drop, my good little boy, and I’ll give you a treat, okay?” Again another moan. Draco caressed Harry’s face and gritted his teeth as his pleasure overtook him.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, Harry, fuck that’s so good! Ah, ungghhh….fffffuck…” Draco came explosively into Harry’s mouth, letting go of his hair to brace against the wall, and watched as Harry sucked it all down, licking every drop of come off his cock, kissing it gently. 

Harry shook his hair out of his eyes and sat back on his heels, looking up expectantly into Draco’s eyes. Draco stared back, stunned. He just came down the throat of his arch nemesis, his foe, and fuck, it was the best blowjob he’d ever had. 

“Merlin, Harry,” he whispered, “What are we going to do with you.” Harry’s chest was heaving with arousal, his cock straining against his pyjamas. Draco smirked. “Stand and disrobe.”

Harry obediently stood quickly, pulling down his pyjamas, standing bare before Draco, cock jutting out proudly, precome dripping along the shaft. 

Draco got his breath back, still riding the high from from his orgasm, picked his wand up and kicked his pants off the rest of the way, and walked slowly around Harry, careful not to touch him, but moving very close. 

“Hmm. What’s a good reward for a job well done,” Draco pretended to consider. “Oh, I know! I want you to come without touching your cock! Do you think you can do that again? You may speak.”

Harry cleared his throat, eyes following Draco as he made a pass around him again.

“I think so,” He rasped with his abused lyaranex. “Just- please.”

Draco grinned wickedly. “Oh, I like it when you beg, say it again.”

Harry immediately responded. “Please, Draco, please let me come.”

Draco dragged the tip of his wand down Harry’s back causing goosebumps to rise. He pressed the tip into Harry’s crevice, earning a moan then a whimper. Draco pressed deeper, the tip of his wand breeching Harry’s rim, making his thighs tremor. He pressed deeper, knowing what angle to take and how deep to go from much personal experience. He kept his hand slow and gentle, and waited for the exact moment he touched Potter’s prostate- Harry moaned loudly and Draco whispered, “ _vibrato._ ”

His wand started vibrating in his hand, triggering Potter to explosively come again, loose his balance, and be caught by Draco who lowered him to the floor, slipping the wand out of his backside. After quick cleaning charm, Harry lay curled in Draco’s lap, both still bare, with Draco rocking him back and forth.

Draco wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, but he knew he wanted more of it. He felt powerful, but a different sort of power than what he’d been taught to seek his whole life. This, what he held in his hands, this Chosen One, clung to him, breathing and shaking, was everything in that moment. Draco was in complete control, but instead of wanting to exploit that, he wanted desperately to keep it safe. He wanted the little bubble in which they resided in that moment for only the two of them and no one else. It was strange how easy it had been to just do what they had done- shift the entire universe, simply because Potter forgot a silencing charm. 

But they’d always been tied together somehow, hadn’t they? Draco shook off the start of a deep brood over the state of his feelings for Potter and looked down at the man in question.

“Potter,” Draco whispered into Harry’s hair, “let’s get you into bed before you catch a cold.” Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pull him up, take him to his wardrobe, dress him in Draco’s favorite green pyjamas, and tuck him into his bed. 

Harry looked beautiful in Draco’s silk pyjamas, his eyelashes a dark smudge on his cheek. Draco gently stroked Harry’s now sleeping face with a single finger. Harry hummed and smiled.

Draco went back to his bed and climbed in again, checking the time- they’d have to get up soon. They needed to discuss what had happened, but it would have to happen when Harry was in a better headspace.

********

Draco woke up late. He groaned and put a pillow over his face. He had Arithmancy, and by the looks of it, class was more than half over. 

He lay there, whining in his mind, when it hit him.

“Holy fuck,” Draco whispered, sitting straight up in bed, looking over to where Potter should be.

Potter’s bed was made for a change, and the green silk pyjamas were neatly folded at the foot of Draco’s bed, with a green apple sitting atop the bundle. 

Draco blinked at the apple. Potter had brought him food? That was odd. 

No logical explanation came to mind why Potter would bring him breakfast, except…

Potter must want Draco to keep his mouth shut about what happened the night before. That wasn’t a problem, Draco didn’t have friends he could talk to about it anyway. It was a fluke, ships passing in the night and whatnot. 

********

Draco decided he’d let Potter bring it up if he wanted to discuss it.

The funny thing was that Potter didn’t seem to remember it even happened. At least not by the way he was acting. 

Potter was acting normal. 

He was sitting and laughing with his friends, making a mess in potions as usual, and studying for his NEWTs. He appeared as happy as he had always been.

But that wasn’t quite right, was it? Just earlier that week, Harry had been brooding and moody, staring off into space and neglecting his schoolwork. Now, it seemed he was the model student.

Draco gave up trying to figure Potter out and went back to keeping his head down for the rest of the week. They had a long weekend coming, and while he usually went home to the Manor for Spring holiday, the house was a giant wreck and his parents were in France. Draco planned to stay at school and immerse himself in his studies.

That was his plan, anyway.

Friday morning, Draco awoke late on purpose, not caring to see the other students off to their various parts of the country. He opened his eyes and started. Potter was standing over him, watching him sleep.

“Gah, Potter,” he sputtered, “what the blazes are you doing watching me sleep, it’s creepy!”

Potter shook his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Draco eyed him suspiciously. “What for? Aren’t you going to the Weasel’s house or something?” 

Potter shrugged. “I thought I’d stay here and…” he blushed and looked away. “I dunno. Hang about. Get, erm, caught up on my studies.”

A slow smile crept across Draco’s face. “I see,” he drawled, lying back against his pillows, his arms draped above his head as seductively as possible.

Harry glanced back over, raking his eyes of the length of Draco’s body. He swallowed visibly.

Draco found himself in a very unique situation. If he handled it very carefully, it could prove to be very beneficial in the future. If he were to give Potter what he wanted now, he might be inclined to help Draco after they graduated from Hogwarts. Draco hadn’t been offered any positions or apprenticeships, and he had begun to worry. But this…

“Kneel,” Draco barked suddenly.

Harry scrambled to his knees on the floor beside Draco’s head. His cheeks were flushed with color, and his pupils enlarged as his breathing sped up. 

Draco sat up, swinging a leg gracefully over Potter so he was now positioned in the v of Draco’s thighs. Draco looked down his nose appraisingly.

“If we are to engage in...these unorthodox activities, I need you to agree to a few things first.”

Potter blinked then nodded.

“Good,” Draco said, cupping Potter’s cheek lightly. “If we do this, you must obey _everything_ I tell you to do, no question.” He was sure there’d be objections to that.

But Harry just eagerly nodded.

“Good,” Draco drawled, running his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “When we are here,” he motioned to the room with his free hand, “you are _mine._ You cross the threshold, you are to follow my rules. I will tell you when you may sleep, when you may study, and when you bathe. I will tell you when you may touch yourself. I will tell you when you may leave. If you object, the deal is off. If you break a rule, the deal is off. We go back to the way things were, me keeping my head down until I leave this wretched place, and you…” he paused for dramatic effect, pulling Harry’s head closer, until their lips were centimeters apart. “And you go back to fucking yourself silly in the bathroom alone, coming with my name on your lips.”

Harry moaned and shuddered, his eyes rolling shut as his panting puffed warm air across Draco’s mouth. 

“Potter, I need your explicit consent on this matter. I will draft a contract, charmed to be unreadable by anyone but you or I, unless it is violated. It will include secrecy, and anything you would like to add to it. Are you amenable?” Draco flicked his wand in the general direction of his desk while he spoke.

Harry opened his clear green eyes, mostly all pupil now, and swallowed. “Yes, I am,” he breathed.

“Good…” Draco crooned, running his fingers through Potter’s soft but tangled hair. “And my side of the deal is to care for you in every way possible. We could achieve great things, you know…” Draco mumbled, moving to let his lips brush the shell of Harry’s ear. “Submit to me and I will give you everything you need.”

Heat was radiating off Harry now, and Draco was tenting his pyjamas. He closed his thighs, squeezing Potter between them, gripping his black hair and yanking his head back. Harry brought up his hands to Draco’s back.

Draco pulled Harry’s hair tighter. “Ah ah, I didn’t say you could touch me.” Draco reached for his wand and accio’d his still-moving Quick Quill and a piece of parchment. Harry’s arms went limp again. Draco wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist, pulling him closer. His cock was now trapped between them, pressing into Harry’s chest, making a wet spot on his pyjamas. Draco undulated his hips slowly as the quill skipped its way over the parchment, putting the finishing touches on the outline of Draco’s contract. Harry pushed back against Draco, giving him more friction to rut against. It felt lovely.

“Potter, once we sign, you cannot tell anyone, especially Granger and the Weasel, about what we do here. It’s very important this remain between just us, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, wetting his lower lip.

“You may touch me,” Draco said loftily, leaning back so Potter could pull down the front of Draco’s pyjamas. His cock bounced only once before Harry swallowed it down. Draco gasped at the wet heat, laying back so Harry could do as he wished. “Yes, Potter, such a good boy, so good. You’re going to make me come so hard, right in that filthy little insolent mouth of yours. Your mouth was made for sucking cock, you know that? I bet you’d suck 20 if they were lined up in front of you, fuck!” Draco arched his back as Potter seemed to double his effort. “Potter, fuck, yes!” Draco grabbed Harry by the ears and came, thrusting up once into his throat and holding still as he spilled down Harry’s willing throat. 

When he came down from the intense high, Hary was kissing his thighs gently, nuzzling the crevase between Draco’s thigh and cock, inhaling. Draco sighed happily, then pushed Potter back with one slender foot on his chest until Potter was sitting back on his heels. 

The parchment flew over into Draco’s outstretched hand. He was adept at this type of legal contracting, Father had taught him everything he knew about wizard law and the construct of business. He skimmed it once and handed it to Potter to look over.

Harry read every sentence, then read it again, nodding to himself and holding out his hand for the quill. After a few strikethroughs and additions, they had a working contract. They pulled their wands out and touched the tips over the parchment, binding their magic together for the arrangement. Draco took the paper and tucked it under his pillow.

“Alright then,” he stood, clapping his hands together. “I’m off to breakfast, no touching yourself whilst I’m gone.”

“What?” Potter sputtered from the floor. “But what about-” he was pointing at the impressive bulge in his trousers.

“Silence!” Draco barked, noting the way Potter snapped to attention in his position on the floor. “All in due time, my pet. For questioning me, as per our contract, I must now punish you, which makes me irate, as I would rather be on my way to get my tea. Hmm. What shall it be?”

Harry was biting his lip, holding his shoulders back and waiting. Draco grinned gleefully. This was so perfect! Potter wanted to be bossed around so badly- needed it, even. Draco would be very careful with this gift. 

“Shall I spank you?” Draco noted the way Potter’s hips twitched at the suggestion. “Shall I...tie you to your bed so you can’t touch your own cock?” Harry was shaking. 

“Oh, I know,” Draco rolled to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He took his wand and transfigured his pink dildo into a medium sized plug. “You shall have to wear this until I come back. Whilst reading last week’s assignment in DADA. I found your writing derivative, as if you just copied it down from the text. Bullshit. You shouldn’t have gotten that O without earning it. Just because the professors coddle you doesn’t mean I will. Drop your trousers and lean over my bed.”

Potter stood, unbuckling his trousers, sighing relief when he released his erection. Draco’s mouth watered a little at the sight. “Go on then, on the bed.”

Harry pulled off both his trousers and pants and lay on his stomach over the edge of Draco’s bed. The swells of his arse were up in the air invitingly. Draco bit his lip, feeling his own cock throb again. He ignored it and went for the lube in his bedside drawer.

“Spread your cheeks,” he demanded, “like I found you last night, holding yourself open.” Harry grasped his cheeks with his fingertips and pulled them apart, revealing his furled pink hole. Draco wanted dearly to taste him, but he needed to establish the dynamic right away.

Draco ran his wand over Harry’s hole, casting a quick cleaning spell and making him shiver. He spread lube on the plug, careful not to touch Potter at all with his hands, and pressed the pointed end to Harry’s hole. Harry moaned, pulling his arse open further, relaxing and allowing the plug to sink in the first inch easily. Draco twisted back and forth, liking the way Harry gasped and moaned, pushing back onto the plug. Draco watched in awe as Harry’s hole stretched wide and closed over the bulb of the plug, and shrinking around the end, the flair resting against his skin. 

Harry was breathing heavily, sweat popping up on the back of his thighs. Draco pulled up his pants and trousers, helping Harry turn over.

Potter shifted back and forth on his bum, biting his lip and sweating. Draco knew that plug was brushing the edge of his prostate, and would have him on edge until Draco returned. 

“Potter,” Draco lead him back to his bed and summoned his DADA book. “Here is the lesson. Complete the reading and rewrite the assignment. I shan’t be long, just tea, and if you’re a very good boy and do your writing, I might bring you back a biscuit or two.”

Harry nodded and took the book in shaky hands, looking bewildered and extremely turned on. He was moaning and shifting as he sat. Draco quickly threw some trousers on, then his black robes without anything underneath. 

“Oh, Potter,” Draco stopped at the doorway and looked back to where Harry was trying to focus while rocking back and forth, moving the plug within him. Harry looked up, eyes wide and innocent. Draco smiled a small smug smile. “If you come before I get back, I’ll know. And I will punish you by making sure you don’t come for three days, our entire holiday, do you understand?”

Harry nodded quickly, gripping the book in his hands so tight his knuckles went white.

Draco smirked and closed the door behind him.

The common room was empty, so Draco paused to have an absolute meltdown.

“What the actual fuck?” He moaned flinging himself on a sofa, pulling at his hair. “I have Harry Potter as a sex hostage in my room. I’m definitely going to Azkaban.” He knew he wasn’t, not with the signed contract as it was. But it was still a bit overwhelming. 

He stood, straightening his robes and headed for the kitchen.

Dipsy was there and greeted him excitedly.

“Master Draco is being very well, yes?” she asked, pushing a hot cup of tea into his hands and ushering him to sit at a low table by the right of the large baskets holding fresh fruits and vegetables. 

Draco nodded and accepted a hug from his former nursemaid. Dipsy was one of the many house elves Mother had released to Hogwarts before the Dark Lord took up residence in the Manor. She was kind and gentle and Mother said souls like her should be spared the ravages of war. Dipsy had ended up fighting bravely against Voldemort’s allies in the Battle, but survived. She had been thrilled when Draco arrived back for another year, and would allow him to dine in the kitchens as often as he needed. She was also very skilled at acquiring anything he might need.

“Dipsy,” he asked casually, “could you get me some leather, long straps of it? Dragon hide would be best, I should think.”

She nodded, her long ears flopping. “Yes, Master Draco,” she said cheerfully, laying a plate with bread and fruit marmalade in front of him. “Dipsy can have it right away. Anything else is required?”

Draco thought for a moment. “Ask the cleaning elves to not bother with my room this weekend, until the other students come back. I shall take care of it myself.”

“Ah,” Dipsy sighed dreamily. “Is young love being in the air? Dipsy remembers with Master Lucious and Mistress were young and-”

“No!” Draco wrinkled his nose. “I do _not_ need to hear about that.” He shuddered dramatically and Dipsy laughed and patted his cheek. 

“Of course, Master Draco.” She snapped and disappeared, reappearing, almost instantly, with a sackful of leather straps and pieces. “Here you are,” she said happily. “Does Harry Potter needs things from Dipsy too?”

Draco nodded. He held out a folded bit of parchment he had written on while eating. 

“Here is a list. Shrink it down in a trunk and I shall carry it all back in my robes.”

Dipsy smiled and disappeared again.

On his way back to his rooms, Draco could feel the excitement building in his stomach. He felt like he could burst. He paused by the door, hand on the knob, shaking his head in amusement. Behind that door, the hero of the wizarding world was writhing around in frustrated pleasure waiting for Draco to return and let him come. It was making him hard.

He swung the door open. Harry’s eyes snapped to him in surprise and a little guilt. He had removed his trousers and pants, and his shirt was on the floor. He was on Draco’s bed humping the mattress, face buried in Draco’s pillow.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Draco’s face. “Potter,” he crooned, closing the door and spelling it locked tight. “Have you been a good boy and finished your assignment, or have you been a very very naughty boy and came all over my bed?”

Harry whined at him, rolling over to show Draco that he indeed had not come yet, and his erection looked nearly purple. Harry was putting pressure at the base of it, to keep from coming.

Draco had an idea. “Let me see your assignment first.” 

Harry reached for a parchment on the bedside table and held it up. Draco slowly removed his robes and trousers, stripping completely, his now erect cock bobbing in the warm air. 

Draco came and stood where Harry was now sitting on the bed, wriggling his hips, pressing the plug into the mattress and moaning. He was a sweating mess. 

Draco took the assignment while he idly stroked his cock, one lose hand, up and down his length, centimeters away from Harry’s face. 

“This is actually pretty good,” he said after he’d read it. “At least twice as good as the last one, I should think.”

Harry smiled for the first time that day. It was beautiful and it was all for Draco.

The parchment was sat aside. Draco pulled out the bag of leather straps out and selected a long one. 

“On your knees,” he demanded, “I’m giving you a spanking for trying to fuck my bed whilst I was away. I think three spanks should do?”

Harry moaned and scrambled in place on the bed, his back arched, legs spread, the flair of the plug exposed and his cock hanging (in what must be painful) heavily between his legs. 

Draco took the leather in his hand and waved his wand over it, transfiguring it into a wide leather paddle. He crawled over Harry, showing him the paddle and running his fingers over Harry’s back. Harry was already trembling and whimpering. Draco knew he should start lightly. 

He rubbed and squeezed Harry’s arse cheeks in his palm, and let go just before smacking him squarely in the arse with the flat of the paddle. Harry only moved forward a little with the force of the paddle, sucking in air when the paddle made contact with the skin on either side of the plug. 

Harry’s arse was plump and round, providing enough surface area to keep the paddle from directly hitting the plug. Unless he really spanked very hard.

“More,” Harry whispered, his arms shaking.

“What was that Potter?” Draco smirked, massaging Harry’s arse again. “Did you like that? You may speak. In fact, you may speak until I say not to. I encourage you to make as much noise as possible, otherwise how are we to figure out what you like?”

Harry nodded. “More, please,” he said louder, his voice shaky.

Draco thumped the end of the plug, causing Potter to cry out and reach for his cock. He pressed the base of it again, the precome dribbling out onto the sheets below him. 

“Two more and I’ll let you come, okay?” Draco accentuated the final word of his sentence with a firmer smack with the paddle. Harry cried out and fell face-first back into Draco’s pillow. His thighs were quaking with effort. 

“Such a naughty boy, but my naughty boy likes this, doesn’t he?”

Harry mumbled a “yes” into the pillow.

“If you think this is good, just wait and see what being a good boy will get you.” Draco grinned as Harry thrust back into his hands, hips swaying. He thumped the plug again.

“Last one,” Draco said, leaning down to whisper against Harry’s cheek. “One, two, three!” He spanked with a little more pressure, the skin only slightly reddening. 

Harry was nearly sobbing. 

“Please let me come!” he asked, propping up on all fours again.

“Roll over,” Draco demanded, discarding the paddle. 

Harry moved to his back with a groan. He was flushed head to toe, clammy with sweat, his eyes wild and glazed and his hair messier than usual. There were a smattering of scars on his chest, the biggest in the center, it looked like a burn. He had a trail of dark hair down his belly that ended in the cropped hair around his long, perfect cock.

Draco just watched Harry breathe for a moment, stroking his own cock. He was nearly about to come as well. 

“Look at you,” he breathed. “So beautiful laid out like this.” Harry blushed and looked away.

It was like he was unused to such praise. It was odd because Draco thought all Harry did was be praised by the public, the press, the entire school.

“Look at me, Potter,” Draco said sharply. Harry met his eyes. They were full of shame. Something twisted inside Draco, a fire that made him want to snap the neck of whoever put that torment in Harry’s eyes.

“Look at me, _Harry_ ,” Draco corrected, pleased when Harry’s eyes flickered back to the present. “Harry, you are beautiful, and you are _mine_. I will take care of you. I will give you everything you need, I will protect you. I will give you all the pleasure you deserve and ten times more. Do you hear me? No one will stop you from enjoying your pleasure except for yourself, do you understand? Allow yourself to feel it all.”

Draco knelt between Harry’s thighs and leaned over, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. Tears were streaming down Harry’s face, but the bliss had returned to his expression. Draco pushed a thumb against the plug, moving it in small circles. Harry cried out and Draco slowly swallowed down his cock, tasting and smelling the delicious musk that he associated with long years of being near the man while fighting with him.

Harry grabbed the headboard and screamed, shouting Draco’s given name, over and over as he sucked hard, mouth filling with tangy precome. Draco had never heard it said that way before and as Harry came explosively in his mouth, he vowed to make Harry say that as much as possible. 

Draco put his free hand on his own erection, holding off for a moment to lick Harry clean and push his knees to his chest and twist the plug carefully out. Harry was like jelly, legs still spread wide, a small smile on his face, eyes closed, breathing slowing down. 

Draco sat back on his heels and pulled himself off, quickly, just looking down at Harry’s relaxed body. When he came, he bit back Harry’s name, making a struggled groan instead. His release splattered onto brown skin, mingling with sweat and spit, over Harry’s puffy hole and waning erection.

Draco tossed the plug aside and spelled them clean, and took his duvet and wrapped up Harry tightly, then enlarged the trunk given to him by Dipsy. He got an orange and some biscuits and a glass for water and climbed under Harry so he could hold him inside his cocoon. 

Draco did all these things instinctively. He wanted Harry to wake and feel protected and safe. 

Eventually Harry’s eyes fluttered open. They were still glazed over. He blinked owlishly at Draco.

“Ah, there he is,” Draco smiled and held up the water and gave Harry a few sips. “There you are. Would you like a bite of biscuit or a segment of orange?”

Harry cleared his throat, his voice rough from screaming. “Orange,” he sighed contentedly. Draco fed him and orange and then more water. They went on like that for a long while until the biscuit and orange and water were gone. Harry looked more alert.

“Draco, that was...may I say something?” He looked sheepish.

“Yes, my pet, you may speak.”

“That was the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life.” 

Draco blinked at him, and furrowed his brow. “Seriously, Potter? An orgasm was the best you’ve felt your entire life? More than beating me at Quidditch?” Harry grinned and snuggled down into the duvet again. Draco unwrapped him and tucked him in properly.

“It wasn’t just the orgasm…” he mumbled, falling back asleep. “It was all of it, hell, it was reading the assignment, trying to write with that thing up my bum...the way you...I dunno. It was perfect.” He sighed a little and was asleep.

Draco stood back, admiring his handiwork. It had been pretty excellent. 

********

Saturday morning, Draco woke up confused. The smell of Potter was all around him, and the sheets felt scratchy on his sensitive skin. 

“Potter’s bed,” he muttered. He had fallen asleep in Potter’s bed after letting Harry sleep in his own for the rest of the evening and then through the night. If he needed that much sleep, by Merlin, Draco was going to give it to him. 

It gave him time to come up with activities for Saturday.

He got up and looked over at his bed. It was made perfectly, and Potter was gone. 

It was about time for breakfast, so Draco assumed that’s where he was. He decided to get in the shower in the meantime.

After showering and shaving, Draco still had yet to see Potter return. He didn’t want to have to search for him, since the rules of the room didn’t apply outside of that space. Harry could tell him to fuck off in front of everyone. 

He winced at the image. Would Harry do that in front of others? They had agreed at their old avoidance, but would Harry be embarrassed and ashamed in the light of day?

Draco began pacing the floor, nervous. He had to get out of there. He didn’t like not knowing where Potter was, what if he was somewhere, hurt? Would anyone even come tell him? What if he had realized Draco was a bad person and left Hogwarts for good? 

Draco quickly dressed, grabbing his wand, when the door opened. Harry walked in and started when he saw Draco standing there and grinned sheepishly.

“Oops! Oh, Malfoy, you gave me a start.” His cheeks looked red from the wind, and he smelled of the outdoors. “I didn’t think you’d be awake-”

“Shut it.” Draco growled. Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he went rigid, puffing his chest like a soldier. Draco’s cock twitched. He ignored it.

“Undress completely,” he said coldly, marching back and forth in front of Harry. “You left without saying where you were going-”

“That wasn’t part of the contract-”

“I said shut it.” 

Harry’s lips went into a thin line, and he stayed silent. 

“You left without saying where you were going,” Draco repeated, continuing to pace. “Although it is not specified in the contract, you are technically not allowed to leave the room without my permission, right?” 

Harry’s shoulders sagged a bit. He frowned, then dropped his head in submission. 

“But,” Draco said, stopping in front of Harry, using one finger to lift his chin. “I can forgive it if you take your punishment like a good boy.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and relief was evident on his face. He nodded eagerly. Draco smirked.

“I had all sorts of fun and interesting plans for you today Potter, but now we have to do punishment first.” He tutted. “Now what shall the punishment be... More spankings?” He was delighted to see Harry’s pupils enlarge at the mention of it. “Hmm. Maybe not. Tie you to the bed, maybe? Hmm, that seems too kind. Ah! I know.” He grinned. “I shall tie you naked to the bedpost and you have to recite all the tenets of arithmancy before I let you come.”

He could see the groan and panic in Harry’s eyes. Draco knew Harry knew nothing on the subject.

“Very well, since you know nothing about arthrimancy, I shall have to teach you. You will be getting an O on the NEWT, of course. I expect nothing less.”

Draco let go of Harry’s chin. Harry made a noise but bit his lip and began to undress. 

Something in Harry’s robes thunked against the wall as he hung them up, and he dropped his trousers and kicked them to the side.

“No,” growled Draco, removing his own robes. “Fold them up and put them away, slob. I like my room neat, I can think better. Clean room, clear mind. You will understand I’m right, in time.” 

Draco was naked again. He waited until Harry was as well and drew out the straps and pushed Potter against the bedpost. Draco held his wrists above his head, lashing them to the bedpost tightly, leaving his legs free.

Draco got his text book out and started lecturing. Sometimes he would stand close enough to Harry where he could rub their cocks together, sliding skin against skin, making Harry moan. He’d step back and continue the lesson. Sometmimes he would swipe precome on Harry’s hip from his own dripping erection. Sometimes he would run his free hand over Harry’s skin lightly, making him shiver. Sometimes he’d shove his fingers in Harry’s mouth and let him suck on them while he read and spoke. It was quite challenging to stay focused, but Draco managed. He worked that finger under Harry’s bollocks and massaged his hole, careful not to touch his cock as he did. 

Harry was a wreck. He repeated all the tenets as Draco taught them to him, explaining the differences between the physical magic side and the unknown variables, and every time Harry got one right, Draco would twist his finger in further, adding another, then another, until they were panting into each other’s mouths, Harry with his legs around Draco’s waist, with his hands still bound above his head, hanging on to the bedpost for dear life.

Lost in the moment, Draco dropped the book and wrapped his free hand around their cocks, thrusting against Harry harder, making the whole bed shake. Harry moaned and his eyes slid shut.

“No, Potter, look at me,” Draco gritted out, breathing heavily. Harry’s eyes caught Draco’s, deep green ones with drooping lids. “Last. Question.” He punctuated his words with his rutting, surprised how light Harry was. 

“Time theory: twelve dimensions, go.” Draco stopped moving, gritting his teeth against the urge to continue frotting. Harry looked at him, helpless, but to Draco’s surprise, listed them in a breathy voice, all in order. 

Draco moved in and bit Harry’s neck, then set his legs down, sliding his fingers out of that slick, tight hole. Harry moaned and whimpered. He was beautiful, tied there, desperate with a longing look in his eyes.

“You are gorgeous, my pet, every inch of you,” Draco attempted to praise Harry again. “And better yet, you’re so very smart. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you learn so quickly. I hate to underestimate anyone, and you have surprised me. Okay, punishment over.”

Harry sagged against the post. He’d watched Draco while he took his praise and didn’t look away. He still blushed, but he held eye contact the whole time. 

“Let’s take a bath,” Draco said brightly, untying Harry and and leading him by the hand to the bathroom. With a twitch of his wand, the tub expanded and began to fill. Draco accio’d the lavender oils Dipsy found for him and poured a bit in. He charmed the soap to fill the tub with bubbles.

He nodded for Harry to get in, and he followed, putting Harry in the v of his stretched out legs. Harry sighed and rested his back against Draco’s chest, his head on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco hummed and pressed his cock up a little into the small of Harry’s back to give himself some relief. He slid a hand around and lazily began to stroke Harry’s cock. Harry melted against him, pulling his knees up and spreading his thighs. 

“For doing so well with your lesson, I want to reward you,” Draco whispered against Harry’s ear. “You may speak again.”

“God, Draco, ungghh…” 

Draco chuckled, keeping his touch torturously light. “So the reward. You get to ask me one question. About anything. And I will answer honestly.”

“Really?” Harry wiggled a little so he could see Draco’s face. 

Draco nodded, squeezing Harry’s cock for emphasis. Harry looked perplexed. 

“Allright. I guess...I want to know...how long. Erm, I mean how long have you known you’re gay?”

Draco nodded, expecting that very question. 

“It was around the time of the TriWizard Tournament, actually. A boy from Durmstrang and I had it off in a closet the night of the ball.” He snorted. “Severus wasn’t too pleased about finding us like that.”

Harry looked gobsmacked. “All the way back then? Wow.”

“And then in sixth year, when I was spending every waking moment trying to fix that blasted cabinet, I wandered around the Room of Hidden Things, trying not to lose my mind, and I found a stack of old magazines in a drawer. Wizard Wands, they were, and bloody fantastic gay porn. I think the only thing that kept me from killing myself that year was those magazines and my hand.”

Draco had sped and tightened his fist up as he spoke. “Now I get to ask you a question.”

Harry nodded and moaned, reaching a hand behind himself to touch Draco’s cock. Draco let him, seriously considering forgetting the questions just fucking him in the bath.

“How long have you wanted me?”

Harry froze. “Erm, I dunno, really. I guess I got a little obsessed with you sixth year, following you around.” 

He was looking away again.

“Harry, what aren’t you telling me?”

Harry bit his lip and resumed stroking Draco’s cock behind his back. “I accidentally saw you...one day, recently. Erm...wanking.”

Draco snorted a laugh. “Merlin, Potter, why didn’t you interrupt me?”

Harry looked away. “Well.”

“You liked it, didn’t you, you got off to it?” Draco smirked. “You were watching.”

Harry reddened. “Maybe. Yes. I don’t know.”

“Don’t be ashamed, Harry, it’s okay.”

Harry nodded. 

They sat quietly for a moment, slowly resuming stroking each other. 

“Okay Potter, on your hands and knees, I’m going to lick your arse and make you come.”

Harry quickly went forward and did as he was told, his arse above the water line, his legs on either side of Draco’s, resting his forearms on the far edge of the tub. Draco moved forward to his own knees, and pulled apart Harry’s arse cheeks, admiring his tiny, puckered entrance. He reached for a flannel and wet it, washing all over Harry with the bubbles, scrubbing his skin red. Harry sighed happily. 

Draco leaned in suddenly and licked a stripe from Harry’s perineum all the way to his tailbone. Harry cried out, and Draco watched, enthralled as Harry’s arsehole relaxed before his eyes. 

He did it again, letting saliva drip and pushing his tongue against the furl. Harry was moaning and whimpering again, asking for more. Draco shoved his tongue into Harry’s relaxed hole as far as he could, making him shout out. Draco knelt again and grabbed the bath oil, spreading it on Harry’s hole and inner thighs with his fingers. Without further warning, Draco pushed Harry’s thighs together tightly, pushing his fingers into Harry’s hole while pushing his cock between his thighs. Harry whined and flexed his leg muscles, getting the idea of it. 

Draco started fucking Harry’s things right away, sloshing water everywhere, not caring. Harry was chanting and moaning with every thrust, pushing back to meet him. Draco felt Harry’s hole clamp down on his fingers as he came, thighs squeezing tightly around Draco’s cock.

“Fuck! Draco, ah, Merlin, yes!”

Draco held back his orgasm until Harry was done. He slipped his fingers out, watching that fantastic little hole shrink back up. He got his wand and summoned the pink plug. 

It landed in his palm with an thunk. He tapped it. “ _Engorgio_ ,” he whispered, enlarging the plug a couple of sizes. Harry was looking back over his shoulder. Draco smiled wickedly at him.

“You’re going to wear this plug the rest of the weekend- whenever you’re not full of my cock, you better be full of this, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry moaned. 

Draco shuddered at the way Harry addressed him. He worked the large plug slowly into Harry’s arse, using only a little force, leaning in and licking the swollen flesh of Harry’s rim as it relaxed and the plug eased in. Harry was watching Draco’s face over his shoulder, mouth slack, eyes half lidded. 

Once the plug was in place. Draco open-handed smacked it lightly. Harry yelped and jerked forward, making the plug shift against his prostate. Draco nodded in satisfaction.

He stood, back to stroking his cock, which was well beyond the need to come. It almost hurt, so his fingertips were light. Harry watched with hungry eyes.

“You like to watch me, pet? Did you fuck yourself on this floor thinking about my cock?” 

“Yeah,” Harry moaned. 

“Good.” Draco got out of the tub, vanishing the water and pulling up Harry to help him step out onto the mat. He flicked his wand, drying them both and lead Harry out to their bedroom again.

This time, Draco sat Harry in a chair beside Harry’s bed. Draco laid down, smelling Harry’s pillow deeply. It was musky and dark, cedar and soap. He rolled, stretching like a cat, watching how Harry’s eyes tried to take him all in at once. 

Draco’s cock arched up as he pushed up his hips, wrapping a hand around himself. He planned on giving Harry a real show.

He rolled to his stomach again and sucked on a finger, moving to his right side and lifting his leg so Harry could see Draco push it into his hole. Harry was circling his hips, putting pressure on the plug, his breathing coming out in small pants.

Draco gripped his cock, fingering himself, watching Harry’s face. He worked in a second finger, quickly thrusting them deep, the stretch and burn amping up his pleasure. He was so close to coming.

“Do you like how I fuck myself on my fingers?”

Harry nodded and moaned. 

Draco smile and winked. “Do you wish it was your fingers?”

Harry nodded again.

“Maybe if you’re very good, some day I’ll let you feel what it’s like to sink into this tight, wet hole. To feel it grip you tightly, suck you in.” The dirty talk was turning Draco more than he expected it would. He started stroking his cock faster. “Where do you want me to come? All over your bed? On your pillow?”

“Yeah,” Harry was gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles were white. 

Draco got on his knees and sped his hand, twisting his fingers roughly. He gasped as he came hard, splattering all over Harry’s pillow. It seemed to go on forever, the shudders wracking his body. 

Harry was hard again, but looked exhausted. Draco stood and pulled Harry up. 

“I brought food. Come.” Harry stood and sighed as the pressure on his prostate was relieved.

Draco propped Harry up against his silk pillows, pausing for a moment to appreciate this satisfied and sated Harry lounging on the silk sheets. He was laid out like a Renaissance portrait, his wilting erection laying on his thigh as he blinked slowly back at Draco.

“Fucking beautiful,” Draco sighed and went to get the sandwiches and fruit Dipsy had put in the trunk for him. Under a stasis charm, they were fresh and smelled delicious.

Draco sat on the edge of his own bed and hand fed Harry. He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to do it, he just did. The way Harry stared back at him, the sweet, soft look of appreciation in his eyes, taking what Draco fed him with alarming trust. 

As he let Harry lick mustard from a fingertip, Draco’s stomach dropped as if he took a step and missed. 

Harry Potter trusted him, looked back at him like… _that,_ and had been fantasizing about him for some time. 

Draco began to panic.


	3. The Gift

Harry felt the warmth of the sun’s rays on his face as he slowly moved from deep sleep to wakefulness. 

He had been having such a wonderful dream- in it, Draco had fed him with his hands, like Harry was some rich Sultan, and he fell asleep feeling cared for. 

But wait, that had really happened? The glorious study session and lecture, where Harry thought he’d go mad, straining against his bonds- knowing he could probably get out of them if he wanted, but he wanted them right where they were. Gods, Draco’s voice deeper than it had any right being- his breath ghosting over Harry, close enough to kiss- but Draco kept him focused, because in that moment of chaotic emotion and feeling, there was a small piece of Harry that stayed relaxed and calm. It was new to him- being able to feel safe inside a moment of overwhelming sensation. But it was there, and that tiny piece saw clearly. It was hyperaware, and suddenly he could see a pathway from the information in the book into his memory, could see it in color, as if the pleasure stripped away all the mess in his conscience mind to allow him to see what he needed. 

Not that he really needed Arithmancy, it wasn’t in his area if interest, but the need to make Draco see what a good boy he was had been something real he could hold onto.

The jolt of pleasure he got when Draco praised him for being clever was also unexpected. To be praised like that was awkward- he’d had lots of wizards and witches praise him for being a celebrity, and it always felt false, like a lie to keep them warm. Don’t worry, Harry Potter will save us, they thought. And Harry was just...well, he was hardly a hero, he could have fulfilled the prophecy sooner if he had just given himself up earlier and all those students would still be alive. It was hardly heroic to feel like a coward, and walking into his death. 

Harry rolled away from the light and looked over at his own bed, with a sleeping Malfoy spread across it. 

The praise felt good coming from Draco because Harry could look in his eyes and know that he meant every word. 

He propped himself up and watched Draco murmur in his sleep. His blond hair was all over, and Harry’s sheet was wrapped around his bare waist. His left arm hung off the bed, showing off his dark mark.

Of course Harry had noticed it before. It was actually the first day of term that he got a good look at it. Malfoy had taken his shirt off quickly as they readied for bed that night, and Malfoy had marched over and held it out for Harry to see. His face was stoney with determination, but his eyes were anxious.

“Just get it over with, Potter,” he had said, sounding tired- almost exhausted. “I would rather you see it now so I don’t have to spend half the term hiding it in my own room.”

Harry had instinctively reached out and held his wrist to get a better look, and the way Malfoy’s pulse hammered in his veins gave away his fear. The mark was faded, still, covered in small white scars, as if Malfoy had tried to cut it off at some point. Harry ran the tip of his finger over it, causing Draco to flinch and yank it back. He’d blushed, but stood firm. 

“It’s alright, Malfoy,” Harry had said plainly. “I’m not bothered by it at all. It was war- we all have scars. Some you can see and some you can’t.”

Draco had nodded stiffly and went back to his bed. 

It was several weeks before they spoke to each other in their room again. It was always polite questions, no complaining, and Harry was fine with it. It was a bit infuriating that Draco had ignored him so much, but now he had his full attention.

Harry smiled and slid a hand down to fondle himself a little. He might be able to sneak a quick wank in before-

“I can practically hear your thoughts, Potter,” Draco mumbled, opening one blue-gray eye, the sparkle already there. “You kinky slut, you want a treat first thing, hmm?”

Harry chuckled and threw back the duvet and sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his cock as he continued to stroke it. It was so hard, and he swiveled his hips slightly, the pressure of his plug suddenly noticeable. He moaned and arched his back.

“Potter,” Draco barked. “Stop this at once, or you won’t get your treat.”

Harry reluctantly put his hands by his sides and stilled his hips, his hole clenching around the plug, not knowing whether it was better to relax or clench. Draco was walking to him slowly, already nude, doing the teasing thing with his cock, running his hand up and down, almost distractedly. It was such a small thing- something he did absently, as if he were alone in the room. He was that comfortable with Harry.

Draco trailed his fingers down Harry’s body, sending electric tingles in their wake, making him break out into a sweat. He felt a surge of precome dribble out of his cock onto his belly.

“Potter,” Draco asked, “may I ask you a question?”

Harry nodded and shivered.

“What would you say to popping your cherry this weekend?”

Harry gasped, and more precome dripped out.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Draco grinned wickedly. 

Harry went ahead and pulled his legs up, knees to his chest, baring his plugged arse for Draco to see. Malfoy shook his head, but smiled and thumped the plug.

“No, no, my pet,” Draco crooned, twisting the plug around, causing waves of pleasure to roll over Harry. “I think later, when it strikes my fancy. For now, I have a present for you.”

Harry sat up quickly. 

“Shit! I forgot,” Harry moaned and stood, waddling awkwardly over to his cloak was hung. He’d gone out and bought a little something for Draco in thanks for everything. He fished it out and turned.

 

He jumped. Somehow in three seconds, Draco had moved across the room to directly behind him. Draco shoved Harry up against the wall with the hooks, holding him firmly there.

“Did I say to get up? I don’t think so, cockslut. Now kneel.”

Harry was released, and he automatically kneeled, his pulse speeding up as he set the package by his side.

Draco crossed his arms, his dark pink and erect cock just out of Harry’s reach. He was scowling. Harry’s stomach sank as he dropped his head in shame. Stupid move, now he’d void the contract and Draco would go back to ignoring him.

“Oh, Potter, cheer up,” Draco said silkily, “it’s just a little punishment, then we can take care of that pesky virginity.”

Harry sagged in relief, smiling back up at Draco. That familiar smirk slid across Draco’s face.

“Well, Potter,” he barked, “what was so important you felt the need to disobey me?”

Harry cleared his throat and picked up the box and handed it over. He felt heat crawl up his neck, and he averted his eyes as Draco took the box.

“What is it?” Draco asked again, impatient this time. 

“It’s a present,” Harry said lamely. “I got you something in Hogsmeade yesterday morning. I forgot to give it to you, I’m sorry,” he added hastily, looking back. “It’s stupid, never mind.”

Draco’s eyebrow was up, looking down his imperious nose, looking like a fucking elven prince or something, and Gods, how Harry wanted him to like it. 

“I’ll be the judge of that, won’t I,” Draco said loftily. “Besides, I love presents, you know that, Potter, of course you do, that’s why you were trying to be a good boy for me, such a good boy, buying me a token, a trinket, a keepsake, how sentimental of you.” 

Harry could hear how Draco was struggling to keep the sneer in his voice. They both seemed to hold their breath as Draco opened the small box, removing from it a smaller velvet jewelry box, clearly too flat to be a ring, so Draco’s look of shock was fleeting.

“You bought me jewelry?” Draco’s eyes were wide as he opened the box and let out a small gasp.

Laying there on the velvet was a small pendant of crystal, with a tiny enchanted dragon inside. Malfoy turned it over and over in his palm, and the tiny Hungarian Horntail just twisted over on his back playfully, letting out a tiny ball of fire inside the crystal occasionally.

“Wow,” Draco breathed. He abruptly left Harry kneeling and walked to his wardrobe, flinging it open, rummaging around and muttering to himself.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to get into more trouble by moving, so he stayed silent and still.

“Ah-ha!” Draco said, holding up a silver chain and walking briskly, still half hard cock bobbing, and plunked down in front of Harry, sitting with his legs crossed. Harry watched in amazement as Draco pulled a coin of some kind off the chain and carefully replacing it with the dragon pendant. He put it around his neck and held it, running a thumb over its smooth surface.

“I love it,” he finally said, looking up at Harry, quizzically. “Where did you find it?”

“I actually saw it back at the start of term, at the shop next to Honeyduke’s,” he admitted, “I saw it and it reminded me of you, I guess.” Harry tried to play it off casually, Draco didn’t need to know that Harry looked at it every week, wondering if there was any other excuse in the world to buy it except he thought it would look good on Malfoy.

“Is that right,” Draco drawled, moving to his knees, crawling closer to Harry, the pendant swinging gently on its chain, the dragon dancing about happily.

“Yeah,” Harry gulped. “It actually can tell your mood a bit, not like a full on barometer or anything, just, er, you know, happy, mad…”

Harry’s breathing became shallower and shallower as Draco drew the tip of his nose across his cheek, their lips so very close.

“And what’s it doing now?” Draco whispered against Harry’s cheek.

“He looks playful, I guess,” Harry said when he found his voice again. 

Draco moved his hand around to push on the plug, making Harry openly moan as pleasure shot through him. It felt so fucking good.

“You like that?” Draco chuckled when Harry moaned again in response. “Such a good boy, bringing me a pretty dragon to wear when I fuck you later.” Harry shuddered as images danced in his mind. “I’m sure it will brush your shoulders when I sink into you for the first time. But for now...punishment?”

Harry shuddered when Draco finally kissed his neck, scraping his teeth lightly. 

“I think you should pick a reward, actually, for buying me a present I like, instead of some rubbish. Extra points for it being obviously expensive. What do you want for a reward?”

Harry could think of only one thing, but it was already in the contract that Draco preferred not to. 

“I can’t- I can’t ask for it,” Harry breathed out, heart thudding loudly in his ears. 

“Why not?” Draco inquired, running his tongue down Harry’s throat.

“In the contract,” Harry huffed, sucking the breath back in when Draco’s clever hand circled his aching cock and stroked it lightly. Too lightly. Harry fought to keep his hips still.

“Ah, yes, but we can change the contract if we find we want...other things…”

“I want you to kiss me,” Harry said in a rush.

Draco froze and backed up. 

“What? A kiss? I thought you wanted to shag me or something. Fuck my face, maybe. But a kiss?”

Harry nodded and bit his lip, looking away. He might have fucked up.

Draco was silent for a long time, so Harry risked a look back. 

Draco moved in for the kiss at that moment, their lips colliding, slotting together quickly. Draco straddled Harry’s legs, running hands into his hair to pull him to the side for a deeper kiss. Their tongues touched, and Harry’s cock throbbed, but that wasn’t holding Harry’s attention- that was firmly centered on how Draco kissed him, licking, softly stroking tongues, breathing in one another. 

“Touch me,” Draco muttered into Harry’s mouth, and Harry cupped Draco’s soft but firm arse cheeks and pulled him closer, touching their cocks together. Draco shamelessly rutted against Harry, lifting higher and higher until Harry could feel the tip of his cock move below Draco’s bollocks and press to his furled hole. Harry shuddered and spread Draco’s cheeks instinctually. Draco rubbed the wet head of Harry’s cock over his hole, going in circles. He kissed Harry desperately as he held Harry’s cock still and pressed down firmly.

Harry wondered if they should stop and prep Draco, but he got his lip bitten when he tried to stall the kiss and ask.

“It’ll be fine,” Draco assured him between kisses. There was a tight squeezing sensation and Draco cried out as he slid his hot, incredibly tight hole onto Harry’s cock, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Harry was so close to coming, but kept still- he was sure Draco needed lube to go any further. The heat and tightness were overwhelming. 

Draco was jerking himself harshly, his hole twitching around Harry’s cock. They were barely kissing, mostly just breathing into each other’s mouths. Harry spat in his palm and pushed Draco’s hand away and started kissing him again, stroking at the same time. 

Draco moaned and sucked on Harry’s tongue, his arse muscles clenching down as his cock swelled and he came, all over them both, his throbbing hole milking Harry into a blinding orgasm, his hot come emptying into Draco. As if on cue, Draco started fucking himself on Harry’s still hard cock, come lubricating the way, dripping onto Harry’s thighs.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and buried his face in the crook of his neck, as the aftershocks wracked his body. His cock still felt so hard inside Draco, so he held him still and thrust upward into him, the motions jolting the plug into his prostate, making him feel as he might come again. Draco grasped him by the back of his hair and yanked his face up, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth again, licking deeply, taking control again. Harry relaxed and let him, marveling at how easy it was to just let go and allow Draco to give him his pleasure.

He came again suddenly, pumping more come into Draco, crying out his lover’s name over and over, shouting it, speaking it like a prayer. His eyes were closed as he came down, and he felt Draco stand up and push the tip of his come covered cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry obediently started to suck and let Draco get hard again in his mouth, and fuck his face, loving how Draco looked down into Harry’s eyes as he swallowed around him. Draco bit his lip and grabbed Harry’s hand, guiding them back to his messy hole, and Harry pushed his fingers in, twisting until he found Draco’s prostate and pressed. Draco shouted and filled Harry’s throat and he happily swallowed.

Draco slumped over Harry, barely able to stand.

“Bed...me…” Draco panted into Harry’s hair. Harry stood on wobbly legs and and dragged/carried Draco to bed, grabbing the familiar Hawthorn wand and spelling them clean as best he could.

“That was terrible,” Draco mumbled as Harry settled in next to him, lower, so he could rest his head on Draco’s hip. It felt nice there.

“I thought it was blood fantastic,” Harry snorted.

“Not that, you nunce, the cleaning charm. You say you’re going to be an auror? Merlin save us all, you’ll blow yourself up on the first day. You need to study.”

“Oh, I thought you meant-”

“Yes, yes, alright, I knew what you thought. Potter,” Draco sat up slightly. “I don’t...I don’t do that very often, okay? Bottoming. Or kissing. Don’t get your hopes up that it will happen again.” He sounded like he was trying for gruff, but it came out almost shy. Harry grinned up at him.

“I think I loved it, but I still would have you fucking me into the mattress over that. I can’t wait until you fill me up with come, pounding into my tight-”

“Potter!” Malfoy snapped. “Shut it. I think you should be silent for awhile. Do you think you can manage that? Allow my cock to recuperate before it falls off. I just came two times in a row, if you didn’t notice, so stop trying to get me hard again. We need to study.”

“You were serious about that?” Harry asked.

Draco flailed, knocking Harry to the side, and manhandled him onto his hands and knees.

“Just for that, I’m punishing you anyway.” He wandlessly accio’d the paddle from the desk and landed a thunderous series of spanks on Harry’s arse before he could blink. Harry muffled his cries with a pillow, the spanking seemed to go one forever, the paddle bouncing off his cheeks and the end of the plug, the pleasure/pain of it delicious. Harry was incoherent when Draco decided to stop, dizzy with the throbbing in his hole and on his skin syncing up, making him float back off into space. 

It was an odd feeling, being in that floaty place. That was usually when Draco got the most affectionate, feeding and giving him a drink.

On cue, Draco rolled him over and fanned his sweaty body with the paddle. 

“I have pumpkin juice, if you like,” Draco said, eyes inspecting every inch of Harry’s body with that appreciative look again. Harry blushed and looked away.

“Harry look at me.” 

 

Harry looked up at him, a sadness rolling through him suddenly. Draco’s face turned concerned. 

“Hold on, you’re coming down from a rush of magic, you need to drink something.”

He was back with the juice and a wet washcloth. He poured little sips of juice down Harry’s throat, washing away some of the unease. He liked it when Draco cared for him. He’d never had that before. 

He internally sighed.

“What is it, Potter, speak,” Draco demanded, carefully mopping up Harry’s brow.

“Dementors,” Harry mumbled, apropo of nothing.

“Dementors?” Draco asked, brows up again.

“Yeah, after they...kiss you,” Harry shuddered slightly at the memory. “You feel all, I dunno, half empty inside, like you would never be happy again.”

Draco was nodding. “I know,” he said quietly. 

“Remus used to give me chocolate-”

“It really helps,” Draco finished, looking away.

Sometimes Harry forgot that this was a different Draco than the one he grew up with. That one was brash and arrogant, but this Draco had seen things, horrible things.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled. 

“Don’t be stupid, Potter,” Draco smirked, making Harry lighten up. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Did you like your spanking? Just nod or shake your head- you need to be quiet again for the lesson.”

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded, smiling a little. It always amazed him when he fell into comfort so easy with Draco in their room. The comfort was so vital. 

Draco pulled on a blue silk dressing gown, and pulled out his green one and handed it to Harry.

Draco whistled when he saw Harry’s bum as he stood.

“Oh, that’s a lovely shade of red.” He pressed cool fingertips to it, making Harry hiss. “Very lovely.”

He handed Harry his advanced Charms book and lead him to sit on his sore bum in the hard wood desk chair. It sort of but not really hurt. Harry wiggled the plug. It was starting to be comfortable. 

Draco was eyeing him, holding both their wands. “I think we’ll go up a size, shall we? Engorgio.” Draco flicked his wand at Harry and he felt the plug start to grow, the pressure so fucking good. He moaned- it felt so full. “I want to be able to slide my cock into you at a moment’s notice, and my cock is rather large. I want fun pain, not injury pain, you know.” He smiled smugly as Harry wriggled his hips, liking how the new size felt. 

Harry could not wait to get fucked by Draco, was about to beg for it, but snapped his mouth shut before he accidentally spoke.

“Patience, my pet,” Draco purred, circled Harry, and handed him his wand. “For now, lessons.   
“You may speak only when spoken to. How are you healing charms? Any good?”

Harry shrugged. “Hermione usually took care of that when we were on the road. I’m better at protection charms, I guess.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I knew Granger was doing you more harm than good. Potter, if you let someone else do all the hard work, you learn nothing! Now.” Draco flipped open his Advanced Charms text and found what he was looking for. “Here’s a simple healing charm for abrasions. Just-”

Harry groaned in frustration. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” he asked impatient. 

Harry sighed. “I’m not going to be a healer, I’m going to be an Auror-”

“What good will you be if your partner is injured in the line of duty, and you can’t perform a simple healing charm?” he asked crossly. “Merlin’s lacey knickers. It’s like you _want_ to do poorly on your NEWT’s or something.” He paused and stepped back to look down his nose at Harry. “Wait...are you trying to do poorly on your NEWT’s?”

Harry blushed. He hadn’t been really very concerned with his NEWT’s at all, really. It all felt so meaningless, and he honestly didn’t care. He’d been skating by, with little to no effort- that is until the last week when he felt so good that it was easier to focus on his lessons. That was one of the reasons he had approached Draco at the start of the holiday to repeat their encounter- the clear head and euphoria produced by the orgasm made getting through the day so much easier.

Except it was more than that, wasn’t it? 

There was something lurking just under the surface of what they were doing, something boiling away for Harry that he couldn’t help but pursue. He wasn’t sure what to call it- it was complicated when he stopped to think about it on his way to Hogsmeade to buy Draco the pendant. 

Getting off with someone shouldn’t have affected him so profoundly. But with Draco… It was if he already knew him so intimately, knew just what he needed, what to do for Harry to make him feel wanted, safe, and he was embarrassed to say, _beautiful._ The fierce way Draco delivered his care was just so perfect, and Harry felt almost...complete...in those moments. Like finally had something all his own. Something he didn’t have to share with anyone. In fact, the very idea of having to share Draco with anyone else made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to be the only one Draco held down, kissed, held, fed, fucked, tucked into bed, everything.

Harry blinked, realizing he’d drifted in thought for a moment. Draco was regarding him curiously.

“Potter,” he said slowly, “you do know that you don’t have to be an Auror if you don’t want to?”

“You don’t have to marry a pureblood witch if you don’t want too,” Harry blurted.

Draco’s cheeks pinked. “That’s not the same thing. You have a choice, and I don’t. Didn’t. Fuck.” He looked away and slumped slightly. “Not like that matters anymore, anyway. Not a single pureblood family will have anything to do with the Malfoy name. Not that I can blame them. Cursed, we are.” He laughed darkly. “At least some poor witch won’t have to be subjected to my limp dick at the sight of her…” he shuddered dramatically. “Nevermind. What I’m saying is: you don’t have to be an Auror just because it’s expected of you. Do you even know what it is you want to do?”

Harry was suppressing his absolute delight at the thought of Draco being unable to marry a pureblood witch for an heir. He shrugged and grinned stupidly.

“What about you?”

Draco straightened up his lithe naked form and sniffed. “I was hoping to get a position in the Ministry, most likely it will be low-level, a mailroom position, but something- to get my foot in the door so maybe I can be a cursebreaker.”

“Seriously? A cursebreaker?” Harry smirked.

Draco’s face clouded. “It’s a perfectly good and noble profession, Potter, but it is highly unlikely a Death Eater will ever be hired for such risky work-”

“Former.”

Draco furrowed his brow.

“Former Death Eater,” Harry corrected, shifting his hips and feeling the larger plug press just right. He felt a sheen of sweat break out on his upper lip and back. “You were given probation, and will graduate with honors, right? They’d be stupid not to give you the job.”

Draco snorted and crossed his arms, his eyes dropping to the floor. “Everything is political, Potter, and with what happened-”

Harry felt something fierce well up in him. “If I have anything to say about it, you will get a job as a cursebreaker. If it’s politics, I have some influence, now, or something- I’ll tell them to hire you.”

Draco turned on his heel and flopped back on his bed, moaning. “Harry, I…”

Harry waited for him to continue, but when nothing happened, he stood gingerly, wincing at the soreness of his tender arsecheeks, and hobbled over to the bed. He knelt on the floor automatically by Draco’s head and waited.

Draco finally turned to look at him, obviously conflicted. “Harry,” he said quietly, “I...One of the reasons I wanted to do _this_ with you is for that very reason. Now it feels...oh, I don’t know. Wrong.”

Harry smiled and rested his crossed arms on the bed, bringing his face closer to Draco’s. “I’d expect nothing less. I kind of figured. So I guess it worked? Look, let’s just get through the NEWT’s first, and let me worry about the Ministry. You deserve to have that job, you’ve the smartest wizard in this school.”

Draco finally smirked. “I won’t argue with you there. Granger will always be smarter-”

“Yeah, so when she’s Minister, you’ll get promoted to Head Cursebreaker. Can we get back to punishing me now? I really want to get to the part where you fuck me over the nearest hard surface.”

That got a reaction out of Malfoy. He sprang up and pounced on Harry until he was flat on his back on the cold stone floor. It felt good on his heated arse cheeks. Draco pinned Harry’s arms above his head and pushed between his thighs until Harry’s knees were up to his chest, Draco’s now hard cock pressing on the plug as he undulated his hips. Draco leaned in and whispered into Harry’s ear.

“What’s the charm for healing a simple abrasion?”

Harry moaned, his head swimming at the sudden sensation of submission and the pleasure of the pressure on the plug. “I...ah! I dunno.”

“ _Engorgio,_ ” Draco whispered, making the plug expand slightly, pushing harder on Harry’s prostate.

Harry wracked his brain to think of the right charm. The pleasure increased as Draco rocked against the plug with his hard cock, simulating the feeling of being fucked. Harry moaned louder, his cock throbbing between them, dribbling precome onto his stomach. “Fuck me, please,” he begged. Draco just sped up his thrusts.

“It will feel so good, Potter,” he whispered, “to sink into you with my fat cock. Gods, I’ll make you scream my name, over and over as I fuck you so hard. You’ll forget your name, forget this school and everyone in it, all there will be left in this world will be me and my cock fucking into your tight greedy hole, making you scream my name and saying you’re mine forever.”

Harry felt intense heat pass from Draco’s body into his stomach, coiling tight, and twisting into almost unbearable pleasure, cresting into a sudden, unexpected orgasm- the hard pressure on his prostate making him come harder than he’d ever come before- screaming out Draco’s name and arching, straining his wrists under Draco’s tight hold, feeling the splatter of release between them, and sparks dance before his open eyes and reflected in Draco’s wide, surprised grey eyes, as he came right afterward, their magic mingling and swelling, causing the _lumos_ charms lighting the room to swell and burst, plunging them into darkness. Draco’s mouth found his in the dark, lips soft and eager, messy, letting go of Harry’s wrists to cup his face tenderly, wiping tears for the corners of Harry’s eyes with his thumbs. Harry sobbed into Draco’s mouth, kissing him back, without shame as he cried, the dark room a cover for the overwhelming connection he felt for the other man at that moment. It seemed to go on forever, but not nearly long enough, the waves of pleasure washing over them, their magic humming together, hands roaming lightly, tenderly as they came down together in the dark, on the hard stone floor. 

The lights flickered back on, and Draco hovered over Harry, panting, a worried, panicked look painted all over his face. He tried to mask it, but as Harry watched back openly, letting everything he felt show, Draco’s face relaxed, and they simply drew together again, for a final slow, sweet kiss. 

Draco stood and pulled Harry up, leading him to the ensuite, running the shower. He pushed Harry in and began to silently bathe Harry from top to bottom, using the expensive hair and body potions, making Harry smell like Draco. Harry sighed and hummed happily as smooth hands ran over him, making every inch of his skin tingle. 

Merlin, he loved this. He never wanted to stop doing it, ever. 

Reality crashed back around Harry as the drifty feeling began to sink. His skin felt over-sensitive, and as if sensing it, Draco quickly pulled Harry to his chest and held tightly as the hot water ran over them both. Harry was horrified to realize he’d been crying, heaving loud sobs into Draco’s neck, sorrow and grief pouring from him in uncontrolled waves, the memories of his childhood and the absence of love hitting him with sharp, stone fists, leaving him battered and weak. He cried until there was nothing left.

He never knew he could feel the way he did when he was with Draco. Like he belonged to someone. Was connected to him. He felt briefly like that when Sirius was around, like he was a part of something, a family, more so than the Weasleys or with Hermione, but he always remembered what he’d always been- an alien, an outcast, knowing that no one would ever know what it was like to feel the way he had. Draco had made that feeling leave in an instant- when he had first touched Harry, really touched him, in the bathroom that night, Harry had felt freedom in a way he never had before. And thinking it might be gone again one day was so devastating he felt like he was dying all over again. 

Harry clung to Draco, still sniffling and helpless. Draco stroked his hair and rocked him, humming a vaguely familiar tune, but he couldn’t pick it out.

“Harry,” Draco said quietly, still rocking him. “It’s going to be okay, you know, I just...I just know it will, okay? Let’s dry off and get into bed. We won’t study anymore until we feel better, alright?”

Harry nodded without looking up, feeling shame for his outburst.

“No,” Draco said firmly, pulling at Harry’s chin until he looked up into his eyes. The fierce determination he saw there losened the knot that formed in Harry’s chest a little. “Harry James Potter, you _will not_ apologize for how you feel, you hear me? I won’t have it. I’m taking care of you now, alright? You will sleep in my bed with me now. You will sleep with me from now on, okay? We won’t ever need your bed again, we shall vanish it from this world, do you hear me?”

Harry nodded dumbly. Draco pulled him from the shower and dried him, bending him slightly over the sink and wordlessly working the plug out. Harry felt oddly empty when it was gone, but Draco pulled him close and kissed all over his face, whispering how beautiful Harry was, and the feeling faded. 

Harry was put into Draco’s bed with gentle hands, slid into the cool sheets and covered by the soft duvet. He inhaled the safe warm scent of Draco as he watched him wave his wand with flourish over the messy Gryffindor decorated bed and vanish it to places unknown. Harry blinked lazily and smiled. Draco had really meant it. What else had he really meant?

Harry drifted off as soon as Draco slid in with him, pulling Harry over to rest on his pale chest and kissing the top of his head.

********


	4. A New Arrangement

Draco watched Harry sleep, unable to even shut his eyes. 

He was still in a state of shock. The last few hours had been overwhelming to sat the least, and they hadn’t even fucked yet. Draco’s plans had all been shot to Hell.

He carefully transferred Harry to a pillow and slid out of the bed, grabbing his blue dressing gown- the green one was now property of Harry Potter as far as he was concerned- and began pacing the floor. 

He summoned the contract from his desk drawer and unfurled it. It had already been broken- by not changing it before kissing Potter, he himself had voided it, so the words were visible to all now. He _incindio’d_ it without another thought, and it burst into flames and was consumed into nothing in seconds. 

Draco didn’t feel any better when it was gone. If anything, the fear in him just grew. He was now in an unplanned situation- something he couldn’t have guessed at for a million years.

He loved Harry Potter fiercely, and when Draco dedicated himself to something, there was no going back for him. He knew that this was no passing fancy, and felt it to his very bones that he would walk the earth for the rest of his days stupidly in love with Harry Fucking Potter. 

He sat in Harry’s punishment chair, brooding. He was almost certain after the moment the lights in the room came back on that Potter felt just as lost as he, but he had to know for sure. Harry had stared back with open and full love, something Draco had seen from his mother as a small child, when she would give gentle affection openly and without pause, as one should receive from a mother. It was the moment in the shower when Harry broke apart that Draco realized that Harry had been robbed of that his entire life. As the shorter man shook with sobs in his arms, Draco cried silently, mourning with Harry for all they had lost. Innocence, childhood, friends, family. He cried for Sirius Black, the cousin he never knew, he cried for Vincent Crabbe, lost in a fire. He held tightly to the Savior of the Wizarding World and let him fall to piece, and in that moment, Harry had felt so small, so fragile. 

Draco watched the rise and fall of Harry’s chest, and felt the tug of sleep. He dropped the robe from his shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair. He slid into bed, this time settling onto Harry’s chest, legs tangled together. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, murmuring his name in his sleep and smiling. 

******

The light of dawn tickled Draco’s eyelids and he moved against the warm skin under him as he slowly moved toward wakefulness. The warm skin moved back, smoothing over his own, soft in some places, coarse hair in others, making Draco smile and flutter his eyes closed again. A warm hand circled his hardening cock, teasing strokes the way he liked it. 

Draco reached for Harry and their mouths met, slightly sour from sleep, but ignoring it in favor of sleepy soft kisses and hums of approval. Draco moved his hand down and pushed Harry’s thighs apart to settle between them. 

Draco looked down at Harry, black hair fanned over Draco’s silk pillowcase. He had a question in his eyes, made evident to Draco when he wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. Draco dipped down and kissed him deeply, running his hand to stroke Harry’s cock for a second before moving further down to press at his hole. 

Harry moaned into his mouth, hissing a yes, and pushing against Draco’s hand. Draco brought his fingers up and slicked them with spit before massaging Harry’s entrance and feeling it relax enough to slide a finger in. Harry sighed happily as Draco pumped his finger in and out, pausing to press in another finger.

Draco pulled his fingers out and sat up, throwing the duvet off of them. He scooted down and pushed open harry’s legs as wide as he could, and began to lick at Harry’s hole, pulling moans and whimpers from Harry as he poked his tongue in a little, then run it up to his cock to suckle at the tip. Draco poured all his feelings and worry into giving Harry the best blow job he’d ever had. 

Draco was sucking in earnest while fucking Harry on three fingers when Harry pulled him off and up to kiss him messily.

“Draco,” Harry breathed between kisses, “please, please… I want...I want you inside me.”

Draco rutted against Harry and kissed him deeply in reply, stopping when they were breathless. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, his exposed hole fluttering and pulsing on its own. Draco reached for the lube on his nightstand, but Harry stopped him. 

“No, just- I want to feel it, I want it to hurt a little,” Harry muttered, blushing as he spoke.

Draco felt a smile creep across his face. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Harry, so good.”

He spit into his hand and smeared it on his shaft, pressing the tip to Harry’s hole. The pressure felt so good, just feeling the muscle give as Harry accepted Draco into his body was enough to make Draco pause and breathe so he didn’t just come right then. Harry’s hole rippled and seemed to draw him in deeper. 

Draco watched Harry’s face intently for signs of pain, but Harry smiled blissfully back, struggling to keep his eyes open as Draco sank deeper. The tight wet heat of Harry sent shudders of pleasure through Draco as he finally rested his hip to the backs of Harry’s thighs. 

Harry wriggled and panted, reaching for his cock to squeeze the base. Draco had to start moving. 

The first thrust was sweet torture. Draco did his best to keep it slow, but Harry was whining and trying to rush him. Draco was doing it for his own sake, if he didn’t get ahold of himself, he’d come before he could do what he really wanted. He needed this to last. 

“Come on, fuck me already,” Harry complained. Draco smirked and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Harry cried out, his knees coming higher. Draco fucked him hard and slow for a minute then changed his mind.

Harry whimpered when Draco pulled out, and yelped in surprise when Draco yanked him off the bed and wrestled him over to the desktop and bent him over it. It turned to moans and gasps when Draco pushed back in him, fucking hard and deep over the unmoving wooden surface. The way Draco’s skin slapped against Harry’s arse was perfect, and Draco held Harry’s arms behind his back and pushed his face against the wood. Harry moaned and goaded Draco on, widening his stance so Draco would go deeper. 

Draco pulled out suddenly again. He summoned the paddle, bringing it down on Harry’s arse cheeks three times before shoving his cock back in for a few strokes. Harry was babbling incoherently and holding his cheeks apart for Draco. Draco pulled out slowly, summoning his lube to make it last longer- the friction was going to make him come. He poured some over his cock and hand, reaching around to wank Harry a little, feeling his cock throb in his fist. 

Harry then gripped the desk with all his might as Draco paddled him again. He thrust into Harry’s puffy abused hole suddenly, just once, and pulled out and went for his wand. 

Harry was breathless, looking back to see what he would do next. 

Draco took a short piece of leather and transfigured it into a cock ring. He took it and slid it over his cock and balls, settling it into place comfortably. 

“I’m going to make you come three times before I come once,” he said simply, looking down his nose at Harry. “When we are finished, you may sleep or eat or whatever you like, but just know,” he paused to gather his words. “Just know that whatever happens, this is ours and I will remember it always as something you gave to me.” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I hope it ruins you for anyone else, ever, and you’ll never leave me,” he rushed out quickly as he thrust his straining cock back into Potter’s waiting hole. 

Harry cried out over and over as Draco pounded on his prostate, precome dripping all over the floor beneath him. Draco reached a slick hand around him, draped over his back and stroked him as he whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I want you, Harry, I want every drop of come to leave your body for me, every thought of pleasure for the rest of your life to be plagued by me, thoughts of me giving you what you need, taking care of you, touching you, fucking you, for the rest of your days.”

Harry was so close, his hole tightening impossibly around Draco’s cock as he came with a scream of Draco’s name. Draco’s eyes watered as he wrung the last dribbles from Harry’s cock and slid from his hole. Harry was collapsed limply on the desk, a silly smile across his face. 

Draco smirked and cleaned him quickly, pulling him up and back to the bed. He arranged Harry on his side and positioned himself opposite so they were in a 69 position, heads resting on the other’s thigh, cocks brushing lips. 

Harry eagerly sucked Draco’s cock into his mouth, and Draco surrendered and let Harry do what he wanted for a few moments. Harry’s fingers crept up to Draco’s hole, and he spread his thighs wider to accommodate Harry fingering him and rimming him from the awkward angle. Draco sat right on the edge from coming, the cock ring doing its job to keep that from happening. 

Draco finally twisted his head to take Harry’s quickly returning erection, happy to note that sucking Draco and rimming him was getting Harry off. Draco licked and sucked lazily, his half-hearted efforts making Harry hard in no time. 

Harry lost focus as Draco narrowed his; he held Draco’s cock in his mouth, making moans that vibrated through Draco, their pleasure in a loop. 

Finally, Harry pulled off and his head tilted back as his back bowed and his cock swelled in Draco’s mouth, a hot splash of come filing his mouth. He swallowed eagerly, continuing to suck until Harry was squeaking and giggling and jerking, pulling away.

Draco turned, gingerly moving not to brush his swollen and tortured cock on anything, and hovered over Harry, studying him carefully. Harry smiled back, his eyes half-lidded and a serene smile on his face. 

“So how was your first time?” Draco smirked, pinching Harry’s nipple playfully. 

Harry pinched Draco’s back, which started a wrestling match that had Draco pinned down, Harry covering him with his body, face buried in Draco’s neck. 

“I…” Harry swallowed. “It was amazing. I feel amazing. I...don’t want it to end, Draco.”

Draco tightened his embrace and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “It doesn’t have to,” he whispered.

Harry lifted his head and looked down at Draco with fear and terrible hope in his eyes. “Yeah? I mean we can keep doing this for the rest of the year? What about after we graduate? What about when you realize…” he trailed off and looked away.

Draco felt a surge of anger toward whomever it was that made Harry doubt himself so much. He pushed Harry up and manhandled him under the duvet, curling up behind him along his back. 

He spoke into Harry’s neck. “I will never realize that this is a mistake, because it’s not. This is where I want to be, and with no one else but you. I...love you.”

Harry stiffened in his arms, and wiggled until they were facing each other, his eyes wide in the dim light. 

“You...you feel that way about me?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, you idiot, and you love me too, so don’t get all sad on me now. I still have to make you come one more time before I can take this wretched thing off my cock.”

Harry surged forward, taking Draco by surprise in a desperate, needy kiss. It grew in intensity, and soon Draco had Harry on his belly, draped over him, sliding back into his tight hole. Harry babbled, whispering Draco’s name and keeping his head turned to kiss Draco slopily and cry out into his mouth. Draco left Harry to rut into the mattress, pounding him mercilessly, his pleasure so painful, the edge coming closer and closer- if he didn’t get Harry off soon, he was sure he’d die.

Draco wrapped his long fingers around harry’s throat possessively, growling in his ear.

“You’re _mine_ , Harry, all mine.”

He tightened his grip, not enough to cut off Harry’s air, but to put pressure on his skin, and suched a dark mark on his back. Harry moaned and shuddered, his hole tightening like a vice on Draco’s poor cock, making him cry out and reach down and scramble to pull off the cock ring, the sudden release of pressure coupled with the rippling of Harry’s slick and hot hole as he came dragged Draco over the edge with him. Draco whispered love into Harry’s skin as they mingled in the fog of their magic, tangled together in sweat and musk in the afterglow. 

“Draco,” Harry mumbled into his pillow, “I love you too.”

“I know,” Draco said smugly, pulling his tender, spent cock from Harry, watching the come leak out. He tried to push it back in with the tip of his still swollen cock, making Harry giggle and lift his arse, inviting Draco to keep trying.

The come had cooled and Draco was satisfied he’d marked his claim on Harry enough, so he handed his wand to Harry and asked him to do a cleaning charm followed by an abraison healing charm.

Harry rolled his eyes, but took the wand, and cast a cleaning charm perfectly. Draco hummed in approval. Harry then tilted his head, seeming to think for a moment, flicked Draco’s wand and said, “ _Attritio Sanitatum_.”

Draco watched the tiny dots of redness on Harry’s backside fade away, and pink skin gleam back at him.

“Very nice, Potter,” Draco spread his cheeks again, admiring how Harry’s formerly puffy red rim now looked fresh and new. Untouched. Draco shuddered lightly at the thought. He sat up.

“I have destroyed the contract,” he said casually.

Harry moved to sit at the edge of the bed. “Hmm. Okay. I can still feel your cock inside me, you know.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “You’ve nothing to say about the contract?”

Harry grinned broadly at him and tilted his head slightly. Draco tamped down the urge to tackle him and kiss it off his face. 

“Well,” Harry said teasingly, “I figured when you kissed me that it made it null and void anyway, since there was a clause stating that any changes must be made in writing _before_ the act takes place, or the contract is dead.”

“Mmm, very good, Potter,” Draco said, tilting up his chin and supressing a proud smile. “I see you _have_ been paying attention. Would you like to continue studying, or maybe a little dinner?”

Harry looked down at his cock and huffed a laugh. “I don’t know if I can study anymore today- my cock might fall off.”

Draco snorted and tossed Harry the green dressing gown. “You do Know it is possible to study without involving your cock.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Harry dodged a swat of Draco’s hand as he darted across the room to see what food was in Dipsy’s trunk. Draco tackled him to the floor, and they kissed for a long sweet moment before Draco pushed Harry into a chair and served him food. He could tell it made Harry uncomfortable to be taken care of in that manner, and they would have to explore that later. He had much to teach Potter about being confident and allowing himself to be pampered.

When the meal of rich meat pies and elf wine was consumed, they got back into their bed and curled up, giggling and touching, a little tipsy, and talked quietly. It was achingly intimate, and Draco longed to never stop. If he could block out the rest of the world he could, but he knew the morning would bring changes, and he did his best to keep the fear away and stay present in the little bubble of perfection they had created together.


	5. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mess of smut. I'm writing another project currently that's rated pg13, so i have to write smut like this on the side so my other characters in my other story don't accidentally start banging. 
> 
> It's been known to happen.
> 
> I'm making this a series, the next will probably be angst-ridden and not nearly as fluffy as this. Maybe. I actually have very little control over what I write, tbh. It just sort of happens.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s messy hair, smoothing it back and admiring the way the early morning sun filtered through it, making it appear translucent and golden. He was curled around Draco, being the big spoon for the first time, liking how all that soft pale skin felt against his chest. Draco hummed, stirring from a deep sleep and stretched out long, groaning in pleasure before curling back up and burrowing back into Harry’s chest. Harry grinned. He liked this Draco- all supple and soft, not quite awake, relaxed and open. He leaned in and kissed Draco’s back, making a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses, moving so he could place them along his spine. He went further down, wiggling to move beneath the duvet, running light fingertips over Draco’s skin, pulling sighs and hums of contentment. 

Harry reached Draco’s tailbone and planted a kiss there, before throwing back the covers so he could breathe and see what he was doing. He smirked for a moment when he realized he hadn’t worn his glasses in two whole days, then placed two kisses in the dimples in Draco’s lower back before pushing him on his stomach. Draco allowed im to and made a sound of surprised approval when Harry pushed his legs apart and settled between them. He kissed each of Draco’s arse cheeks, massaging them deeply before parting them and licking a broad stripe from his perineum to his tailbone. 

Draco sucked in a sigh and pushed his bum up in the air a little, opening his legs wider for Harry to do more. Harry chuckled and licked him again. It was musky and oddly delicious, so he tongued his way in a circle around Draco’s hole for several moments until Draco broke out in sweat on his back. Harry spread his cheeks as wide as he could and began to lick and wiggle his tongue, feeling the puckered hole loosen slightly, Draco’s sounds getting louder and more desperate. Harry finally touched Draco’s cock, which he was pleased to see was very hard and dripping. He kept his touch light and teasing, the way he saw Draco do to himself. 

Harry pushed the tip of his tongue in Draco’s arse just a tiny bit. Draco cried out Harry’s name, and tried to rut into Harry’s hand. He gave him a little more pressure on his cock- he didn’t want to torture him- and was pleased when Draco lifted himself on all fours. He turned to look back at Harry over his shoulder, mouth open and breathless, eyes drooping and glazed, hair an absolute wreck. Harry loved him so hard in that moment, he thought he’d burst. He was so proud he could make Draco feel good, he was stunned by the strength of the feeling and doubled his efforts to fuck Draco’s hole with his tongue. 

Draco was shaking and moaning, his thighs quivering, his hole clenching around Harry’s tongue. Harry was ignoring his own erection to pleasure Draco, and somehow knowing how good he made the other man feel dragged him to the edge, and he felt precome drip down his own shaft as he knelt behind Draco. He moaned into Draco’s hole, speeding up his hand and slipping a finger in next to his tongue, pushing in until he found the magic spot that he knew would make Draco see stars. His tunnel was hot and tight, accepting Harry’s finger, seeming to pull it in guide it to the little bump that Harry knew would tip him over the edge.

He was greatly rewarded when Draco came with a shout, crying out Harry’s name as if in prayer, his cock swelling and spilling over Harry’s fist. Harry did his best to keep the rhythm up as he felt his own orgasm crash over him, coming untouched on the bed below. He cried out, and fell to the side as Draco finished, his finger still lodged inside his arse, and watched a final few spurts of come hit his stomach.

Draco moved slightly and turned to get a look at Harry. His pale eyebrows went up.

“Did you just come untouched from licking my arse, Potter?”

Harry breathlessly nodded, the blood pounding in his ears. Draco climbed over him and caged him in with his body, smiling that beautiful, open smile down at him. Harry huffed a laugh and slid his eyes closed when Draco leaned and kissed him deeply. 

Draco pulled back and wrinkled his nose. “So that’s what my arse tastes like,” he said, pulling a face and reaching for his wand. “Sorry, I prefer the taste of yours.” He cast a few quick cleaning spells over himself, then Harry, before dragging him to his feet and leading him to the bathroom. 

They stepped into the warm shower together, and were silent as the washed each other slowly. Harry had a great many things running through his head, the most important of which was how to tell Hermione and Ron.

“You know they’ll hate it, especially Ron,” Draco said, breaking Harry’s brood.

“Did I say that out loud, or are you reading my thoughts?” Harry smirked.

Draco shrugged. “I’m an expert on your expressions, been reading you for years. It wasn’t hard to tell. I’m worried about telling Mother as well, but I can’t wait to rub it in Father’s face.”

Harry cackled, making Draco laugh as well. 

“I plan to tell them as soon as possible,” Harry said firmly. “But I would appreciate some secrecy until after exams- the last thing either of us needs is a bunch of arseholes following us around trying to ask questions.”

Draco turned the water off and Harry held his breath. 

“I suppose it would be prudent to keep it a secret,” he said thoughtfully. “But I honestly have no idea how I’m going to keep my hands off your bum now that I’ve had it.”

Harry sighed in relief. He let Draco wrap him in a towel and pull him close. I would be alright. All he had to worry about was telling Ron and Hermione.

********

“I’m sorry? You did what now?” Hermione’s face told Harry that she’d heard exactly what Harry had said, but was hoping he was joking. Ron was just open-mouthed and silent. 

“Actually,” Ron said before Harry could speak, “this completely explains sixth year.”

“Oh!” Hermione turned to him. “You’re right! Harry was obsessed with all things Malfoy, remember? Following him around?”

“Yeah, mate, you were after him then? No wonder things didn’t work out with Ginny-”

“To be fair,” Harry interrupted, “Draco was up to something sixth year, so I was right all along.”

Ron grinned. “Tell yourself whatever you want, mate-”

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted, “are you sure he’s changed? That he’s not just leading you on? I won’t see you getting hurt. I’d have to kill him, you know.”

Harry chuckled. This had gone so much better than he’d expected. “Yeah, ‘Mione, I know. No, he’s not changed, not really, he’s still the bossy snobby git we grew up with, he’s just not under Lucius’ thumb anymore. Or Voldemort’s, for that matter. He grew up during all that too, you know.”

“He was a pawn just as much as you were,” Hermione said sadly. Harry was so grateful she was so forgiving, especially after what happened at the Manor. “He didn’t give us up to his aunt, did he? And his mum saved you too, didn’t she?”

Harry nodded, glad Hermione had been at the trial many months ago. She had been reluctant to see how things had changed with Draco, how much his life had been ripped away from his control at such a young age. 

“Well, he’s still a git,” Ron mused, “but I guess I can get on board with you shagging him.”

Hermione slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand.

Harry shook his head. “It’s not just that, Ron, I feel...I mean, I love him.” The words felt foreign but right somehow. “I’m in love with him.”

“Wow, Harry this is really big,” Hermione breathed. “Have you told him?” 

Harry blushed, thinking about the past few days and what the two had built so quickly. “Yeah, I have. He said it first, actually.”

Ron whistled lowly. “Damn, only a weekend, and you already have him whipped.”

That earned him another slap as he guffawed at his own joke. Harry was glad they didn’t see him blush. Talk of whips made him want to scurry back to his room and get on his knees in submission. 

“Well, I’m off to study,” Harry stood from the sofa in the common room and headed to the stone steps that lead to their dorms. 

“Seriously? I’m so happy, Harry!” Hermione clapped her hands together with glee. “If you being with Malfoy -Draco- means being ready for your NEWT’s then I wholeheartedly approve.”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” Ron said, “but I think he’s going to shag-”

Hermione pounced on Ron and began tickling him with all her might. Harry shook his head and tried to keep from running up the steps.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped open. Draco had candles lit and was naked, draped across Harry’s desk, holding a Transfiguration text.

“How would you like to try for an animagus form?” he asked in a low, sultry voice.

Harry was across the room in seconds, spelling the door locked with a silencing charm as he disrobed and levitated his clothing to its proper place with practiced ease. Soon he was on his knees, eyes level with Draco’s cock.

Draco smiled and sat on the edge of the desk and spread his thighs. 

“Good boy. Now suck me as I give you a lecture about magical core structure. No hands, glasses off.”

Harry took his glasses off and levitated them to his bedside table, and Draco hummed in approval. Arousal shot through Harry’ core at the sound and he straightened back up and waited for instruction.

Draco stood, his now erect cock touching Harry’s lips. He began to read about magical cores and their cellular makeup and everything fell away except the words falling from Draco’s lips and the wetness forming on Harry’s lower lip from the tip of his cock.

“Open,” Draco demanded without looking up from his reading. Harry obliged, holding his hands at his sides and focusing on the lesson. 

Draco pushed the head into Harry’s mouth. “Lick.”

Harry licked as the lesson was read, focusing on the crown and tonguing the slit. Draco was faltering a little in his speech, but continued.

Finally, Draco tossed the book aside and grabbed Harry by his hair and thrust his cock into his throat. Harry moaned around it and swallowed, taking every inch down and sucking hard. Draco sped up, swearing. 

Suddenly, he pulled out and yanked Harry up by his hair and forced him over the desk and held his hands behind his back. Harry cried out in pleasure as the edge of the desk pressed his hard cock down. Draco kicked Harry’s legs apart and held him down flat, one hand still wound in his hair, and the other gripping his wrists tightly. Harry felt the blunt tip of Draco’s cock tease his opening, making Harry try to push back on it. Draco released his hair and landed a sharp slap against his right buttock. He cried out, the sharp pain turning to pleasure. Draco spanked him twice more, then Harry felt Draco’s slick, weeping cock breach him, pushing past the tight muscle in one long movement.

“You like that?” Draco growled, grabbing Harry by the hair once more, making him immobile.

“Yes, sir!” Harry moaned, unable to keep from spreading his legs wider. 

Draco thrust in and out sharply, his skin slapping obscenely against Harry’s. Harry clenched down experimentally, and Draco gasped as his cock was squeezed.

“You little cockslut,” he slapped Harry’s arse again, making sparks appear before his eyes. He slapped a few more times before leaning over and biting Harry’s back. Harry cried out in pain, clenching down again.

“Fuck!” Draco cried, speeding up his thrusts. The desk was banging into the wall with the force of it, and it creaked ominously. Draco’s cock pounded into Harry, sliding by his prostate. It was frustrating to know Draco knew _exactly_ where it was, but was avoiding it on purpose.

“Don’t you dare come,” Draco growled. Hot pleasure shot through Harry, not knowing what Draco had in store next for him. He liked being used like that.

Seconds later, Draco slammed into him and stilled, shouting as a hot, wet sensation filled Harry’s hole. God he loved being filled with Draco’s come. It made him feel so claimed by the man. 

His cock throbbed painfully against the edge of the table, but he knew Draco hadn’t forgot about it. Draco pulled out so slowly, just to push back in. Harry felt a rush of fluid leave him and held very still so Draco could try and push it back in and smear it all over his dilated hole. Draco used two fingers to try and stuff it back in. Harry moaned when the fingers sank deep enough to brush his prostate. 

Harry was nearly crying with relief when Draco pushed on it hard, rubbing in small circles. He released Harry’s arms and gathered up the cooling come and reached around to grip Harry’s cock and stroke him with it. Harry cried out, the duel sensations of Draco’s come slicking the inside of him and being used as lube to fuck Draco’s hand were almost overwhelming. Draco pulled him back a little so Harry could move his hips on his own, fucking back onto his relentless fingers and forward into the slick tunnel of his fist, the crest of his orgasm building, higher and higher as he gasped for air.

“You like that, my little pet, don’t you?” Draco crooned. “You like to fuck yourself on my hands? I bet you never thought this would happen when you lay on the bathroom floor and wanked thinking about me. I bet you thought you’d never have what you wanted, what you needed. But you have it, you have me- I have what you need, what you deserve. I’ll fuck you every day of your life, Harry Potter, and have you on your knees begging me for more.”

Harry surrendered to Draco’s words, and a heady rush of magic flowed through him, spanning outward, making the lumos flicker as he came, painting the underside of his desk with come. Draco massaged his prostate, milking out every last drop, stroking him through the aftershocks, well past the point of sensitivity until Harry realized he’d was going to come again. He groaned lowly, totally out of energy as he held still and allowed Draco to draw another shorter, but more intense orgasm. 

He vaguely felt Draco pull his fingers out and release his cock. There was a tingle of Draco’s magic over his skin as he was cleaned, and he felt the pointed tip of the plug brush his entrance. He pushed back obediently, taking the much larger plug easily in his relaxed state. Draco rubbed his sore arse in approval as the flair came to rest against his skin. 

Harry let himself be lead to the bed and wrapped up. He drifted happily for awhile, content to hear the whispers in his ear as Draco curled in behind him and continued to read the text. His hands were all over Harry, as if he couldn’t get enough of him.

“I love you,” Harry sighed. “I love you so fucking much, please come with me when we leave here. Come live with me at Grimmauld, okay?”

Draco paused, going quiet. After a long pause he asked, “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do, you git,” Harry yawned. “I love you and I’m taking you home with me and keeping you forever, alright?”

Draco chuckled and resumed his mapping of Harry’s body with his fingertips. 

“Of course I’ll come with you, you’d be a complete mess without me. Grimmauld? The Black House?”

“The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black,” Harry corrected. Draco snorted and kissed his back, sucking small marks as he went. “I guess it kind of belongs to you more than it belongs to me, really.”

Draco hummed as if he already knew that. 

“But I’ll share it,” Harry twisted to see Draco’s eyes. 

“I know,” Draco’s eyes looked suspiciously wet. 

Harry kissed him soundly, pulling their bodies together flush and tangling them as much as possible, burrowing further under the covers. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered. “Thank you.”

Harry simply kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and tell me what you think, or at least leave me a kudos <3<3<3 thank you for wasting your time with me :)))


End file.
